Summerland
by Brandywine421
Summary: Follow-up to Secondhand Smoke. RyanSummer. Will Summer let Ryan help her now that she's the one in trouble?
1. 1

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything OC related.  

AN:  This is the follow up to Secondhand Smoke.  Takes place a few months after that one ended.  

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen," Anna said when Kirsten and Sandy walked into the kitchen.

"Anna, it's always nice to see you," Kirsten smiled.

"You guys staying in tonight?" Sandy asked.

"We have tickets to a concert but…Ryan got distracted again," Seth replied.

"Where is he?" Kirsten asked.

"In the poolhouse. Under Summer," Seth sighed.

Anna shoved Seth, scolding him. "It's not like that…" She said.

"They're right there," Sandy said.

Summer was sitting across Ryan's lap in a pool chair on the patio. She was stretched across his body and his chin was resting on her head and their hands were clasped tenderly across her stomach. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to kick his ass, baby?" Ryan murmured.

"You can't kick my dad's ass," Summer giggled.

"You don't think I can take him?" Ryan smiled.

"I know you can take him…but he's my Dad…" Summer said.

"I know. But he hurts you…"

"He doesn't hurt me, Ryan, he's never touched me…"

"He upsets you," Ryan rephrased. "He makes you cry." Ryan ran his fingertips across her cheek at the mascara trails. She smiled.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"What do you want to talk about?" 

"I don't want to talk…" She murmured and turned her face to kiss him. 

"Mmm…" Ryan smiled as he accepted her lips.

"Guys? We're hellaciously late," Anna called from the house.

"Shit…" Ryan lifted Summer to her feet and they straightened their clothes.

"They're upright! Good job, Anna!" Seth teased, walking out with his arm around her waist. 

***** 

Summer closed the door as Ryan pulled out of her driveway. She leaned heavily against the door as she saw the light from the living room TV illuminating the broken glass in the hallway. Her father had recently been suspended indefinitely from the hospital because of a malpractice lawsuit. He had accidentally killed a patient due to his mistake and the hospital was forced to dismiss him. His wife, Summer's stepmother for the past three years, had immediately filed for divorce and left town. 

The only person she had confided in about her father's problems was Ryan.  She trusted him and knew that it wouldn't change his opinion or love for her.  She wasn't ashamed but she was worried. She was getting scared. Her father had never been particularly affectionate toward her, he seemed to appreciate her for her show value. She was a pretty accessory for his parties  but she was never really sure that he loved her.  He was just her father.  

Lately, all he seemed to do was sit on the couch and drink aged scotch from his liquor collection.  Yeah, he had a liquor collection.  

"Summer?  Where have you been?"

She involuntarily flinched at the harshness of his voice.  "Hey, Dad.  I told you we were going to a concert."

"With that 'Ryan' boy?"

She stepped into the room hesitantly.  He was reclined in the lazy boy with a glass of scotch beside him on the table.  "Yeah, Dad.  He's my boyfriend."

"Are you fucking him?" 

"That's none of your business," She replied evenly.

"It damned well is my business if my daughter is fucking some reject from the projects…"

Summer's anger flared suddenly.  Mr. Roberts had met Ryan in the past and had complimented her on his politeness and intelligence.  "Ryan's not a reject…"

His hand struck her face suddenly and she lost her voice with a gasp.  "Don't talk to me like that.  I'm your father and you will respect me." He was standing beside her now.  

She was silent, stunned.

"Do you understand me, Summer?" He snapped.

"Yes."

He sat back down and drained his glass.  She waited, frozen in her spot.  

"You've gained weight.  I think you should go on a diet," He muttered.

Summer's face was still stinging and had started to throb.  She didn't tell him that she had lost weight since dating Ryan.  They went to the gym three days a week.  "Okay."

He didn't speak again and she slowly walked out of the room.  She locked her bathroom door and immediately went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Her cheek was red and slightly swollen.  She'd never been hit before by a man, let alone her father.  She didn't know if it would bruise.  Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello?" She answered absently.

"Hey, baby.  Everything okay?" Ryan's voice was soft and she could hear the traffic sounds around him.  

"Yeah…"

"How're you doing?"

She hesitated.  

"Summer?"

"Can you come and get me?" 

"What?  Of course, I'll turn around…"

"No…wait…"

"Summer, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"I'm coming back, Summer, it's too late to stop me…"

"I'll meet you at the end of the driveway.  Don't come to the door, okay?"

Ryan paused.  She knew that she'd worried him and that his curiosity and protectiveness was going off the charts.  "Okay, Summer…"

"Thanks…"

"And you'll tell me everything?"

"I'll see you in a few minutes." She started shoving clothes into a bag.  She couldn't abandon her father, she knew he was just going through a phase or something but she also knew that she couldn't sleep in this house tonight.  She needed Ryan.

***** 

Ryan was waiting beside the Range Rover for Summer at the end of her driveway.  Something was wrong.  He'd known it when she hadn't invited him inside after their date earlier.  He knew about Mr. Robert's suspension and his escalating verbal abuse but Summer refused to admit that she was frightened or worried.  She had too much pride and strength to admit fear.  They had that in common.

"Ryan?" Her whisper was urgent and he was instantly rigid with worry.

He stepped out of the shadows and went to her side.  He noticed the swelling of her cheek immediately and put his palm tenderly against her cheek.  

"Please, Ryan…" She started to cry and he accepted her in his arms.  

"Did he do this?" Ryan asked once her sobs subsided.

"Will you just take me somewhere?" She whispered.  "Just for tonight?"

He didn't answer but gently guided her to the SUV.  He opened the door and lifted her inside.  He wouldn't let her go back into that house without a damned good reason.  He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.  He pushed his rage aside and focused his attention to her.  He would take care of her.  

***** 

Ryan didn't ask anything of Summer on the short drive to the Cohens.  He held her hand tightly and she was silent.  His mind was working overtime.  He wanted to punish Mr. Roberts.  He wanted to make him regret touching Summer.

"Ryan, you're squeezing too tight," Summer said suddenly.

"What?" Ryan asked.  Summer pulled her hand away with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, I never meant for you to get this upset."

"I'm worried about you, I'm not upset…" Ryan replied.

"He didn't hurt me, Ryan…"

"Your face, Summer…you can't tell me that he didn't hit you," Ryan replied immediately.  

"I meant that it's no big deal, you're overreacting…"

"Yeah, maybe.  But why don't you tell me what happened and we'll see," Ryan said quietly, forcing himself to relax for her.

"It doesn't matter…" She muttered.

"It does to me.  What could you have possibly done to make him hit you?" Ryan asked.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite, Ryan."

"What?" Ryan replied after a beat.

"I've seen you naked, I've seen your scars…" Summer snapped.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryan replied evenly.

"I know your parents used to hit you…"

"That was different…"

"How?" Summer snapped.  "Because you deserved it?"

"No, Summer…" He parked the Range Rover beside Sandy's car.

"Just leave it alone, Ryan…"

"I can't, Summer…" Ryan whispered, gently turning her face to look at him.  

"Please…I need you to drop it…I came to you because I need to be able to trust you…"

"You can trust me…"

"Then don't make me tell anyone.  And don't make me think about this anymore." She looked into his eyes pleadingly.  "I just need you to hold me…"

"Okay, Summer.  I'm here for whatever you need," Ryan said quietly, hugging her.

***** 

Ryan gave Sandy and Kirsten an acknowledging glance as he led Summer to his room.

"Get ready for bed.  I have to tell Sandy and Kirsten something."

"What are you going to tell them?" Summer questioned immediately.

"That you're upset and you need to be with me."

"Will they accept that?"

Ryan took her shoulders in his hands and rubbed her arms reassuringly.  "Don't worry.  I won't say anything.  I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

Ryan waited until she went into his bathroom before walking downstairs.

"Ryan, is everything okay?" Kirsten asked.

"Summer's upset.  She called me after I dropped her off," Ryan said.

"Is she okay?  What happened?" Sandy asked, concerned.

"She doesn't want to talk about it.  Is it okay if she stays tonight?  She doesn't want to be alone."

"Of course.  But you know the house rules…" Kirsten started quietly.

"No sex.  I got it.  Thanks."

***** 

"Mmm.  This is nice.  We haven't done this in a while…" Summer murmured.  She wrapped her arms around his bare chest and kissed his neck and back.

"Too early…" Ryan mumbled, still sleeping.

"It's after seven, baby…"

"Too early…" He repeated.

"Hey, Ryan, have you seen  my…oh, I'm sorry…" Seth was standing at the foot of the bed with a startled expression on his face.

"Morning, Seth," Summer smiled, blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey, Summer…" Seth's face dropped suddenly.  "What happened to your face?  Are you all right?"

"Oh fuck…" Summer put her hand to her face.

Ryan yawned, sitting up sleepily.  He lazily put his arm around Summer and visibly flinched as he noticed Seth's presence.  "Hey, man."

Seth closed the door to Ryan's room for privacy.

"It's bad?" Summer asked, turning to face Ryan.

"Oh, baby…" Ryan sighed, seeing her bruised face.

"What am I going to do?" Summer whispered.

"What happened?  Who hit you?" Seth asked.

"Seth…please don't ask me that…don't look at me…" Summer bolted into the bathroom.

"Ryan, what happened?  Is she okay?" Seth demanded.

"She's really upset, Seth and she doesn't want to talk about it," Ryan whispered.  "Your parents haven't seen her yet but they know that she stayed…"

"Who hit her?" Seth whispered, pulling him toward the door.  "And why haven't you kicked their ass yet?"

"Seth…" Summer stepped out, more composed and wearing a pair of Ryan's sweatpants and one of his wife-beaters.

"Summer, who did this?" Seth asked softly.

"Promise me that you won't say anything…"

Seth shook his head.  "I can't.  But I promise to listen to you and…if Ryan trusts your judgment then…just tell me, Summer…"

Summer gave Ryan a lowered glance and he went to her side.  She nodded at him.

"She got into a fight with her father," Ryan said quietly.

"Your dad hit you?" Seth gasped.

"It was the first time ever and he's under a lot of stress…" Summer began immediately.

"I'm not going to listen to you make excuses for him, Summer," Ryan interrupted.  "I'll go see if I can get some of Kirsten's concealer  for you…"

"You know where her makeup is?" Summer asked.  Ryan didn't look at her and walked out.

"She made him wear it to dinner with the Nana once when he had a bad shiner," Seth remarked.  "But you were making excuses, so please continue."

"Seth, it's no big deal…"

"He hit you, Summer…"

"It was a mistake…"

"You have to tell my parents…"

"No, Seth.  Absolutely not.  I promise you that it will never happen again."

Seth watched her carefully.  "You convinced Ryan of this."

Summer sighed.  "He loves me.  He respects my choices…"

"Yeah, but you're in danger…"

"Seth, I'm not in danger…"

"Dude, have you looked in the mirror?"

"I'm fine."

Ryan returned with a small compact.  "Got it."

Seth sighed.  "It's your decision, Summer.  But I'm here to help you if there's anything I can do."

"Thank you, Seth." She gave him a relieved hug.

"I'm going to get changed.  I'll see you guys downstairs."

"Thanks, man," Ryan said.  He sat down with Summer on the bed.  

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you.  I'm worried about you.  If I let you go back there and this happens again…" Ryan wouldn't meet her gaze.  He began to smoothe the cool makeup onto her skin.  She closed her eyes.  "I wish I could make this all go away."

"You do make it all go away.  You make everything okay…" 

"I want to keep you safe."

"I am safe."

"You can open your eyes.  It's gone."

"Thanks."

"I told the Cohens that I didn't know why you were upset but that you needed to stay.  I don't think they'll pump you for information yet."

"But they'll pump you later?" Summer asked.

Ryan paused and finally broke into a small smile.  "Sorry.  I was getting visions of pumping you later…"

Summer laughed and shoved him for his crudeness.

***** 

After school, Ryan brought Summer back to the Cohen house.  She was asleep in his bed and he went downstairs to the kitchen.  Sandy was staring blankly into the refrigerator.

"Hey," Ryan nodded.

"Hey, kid.  I was hoping to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"You tell me.  What happened to Summer's face?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryan replied calmly.

"You can talk to me, Ryan," Sandy said quietly.

"I know.  But it's not my thing."

"Talking?"

"No, I mean, it's Summer's thing.  It's not mine to share," Ryan whispered.

"Did something happen?  Was she attacked?"

Ryan was rigid with tension.  "I can't say."

"I'll talk to her, Ryan…"

"No, Sandy.  She says she's okay.  I have to believe her.  We have to trust that she knows what she's doing," Ryan said slowly.  Sandy could see the emotional turmoil in his deep blue eyes.

"Ryan, if she needs help…"

"She'll come to me if she needs help.  We have to trust her.  If I told you or went behind her back to try and do something…I'd lose her and then…what if she doesn't call me next time?  I mean, I have to trust her…I have to keep her trust…"

Sandy nodded slowly.  "Then I trust you.  But can I trust that you'll come to me if it's something that you can't handle?"

"Yes, Sandy.  If it were up to me…you'd already know.  But thanks."

***** 


	2. 2

_AN: Just a note, Summer's father in this story is not the same as her father on the show. I started Secondhand Smoke before his character was introduced on the show and he is mentioned in that story and that's the character I'm using here. So, in closing, Summer's Dad is totally unconnected to the one on the show. _

_--Disturbing scenes to come.--_

Sandy was watching Seth and Ryan curiously later that night. Kirsten was watching Sandy watch them.

Ryan had a pen sticking out of his mouth and he was staring blankly at his opened textbook while chewing on the cap.

Seth was tapping his pen against his notebook obsessively. The only sound for the past ten minutes had been the steady rhythm of his pen.

Silently, without averting his gaze, Ryan grabbed Seth's pen, popped off the cap, replaced his chewed up cap, and returned the pen to Seth. Seth resumed tapping.

Kirsten was amused but Sandy was worried.

"She'll call," Seth murmured.

"She'll call," Ryan agreed.

Summer was trying to study. She'd been home for three hours. She hadn't seen her father but she knew he was home.

She had to convince Ryan to drop her off after school. He'd been painfully silent but she'd been grateful that he didn't push her to stay with him.

God knows she wanted him with her right now.

But she had to be here. He was her father and she couldn't abandon him.

He didn't mean it. She had to believe that.

She heard the knob of her door turn and she sat up in surprise. Her father walked in, swaying. She could smell his familiar alcohol scent.

She shouldn't be afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt her. He was her father. She steadied herself. She had nothing to fear.

"Dad?"

"Summer. Get up."

"What? What is it?"

"Stand up."

Summer stood up, too stunned to argue.

"Take off your clothes."

"No," She gasped immediately. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped, stepping backwards.

"Don't you question me, I'm your father…" He hissed, stepping toward her.

"Hell no, you're crazy," She retorted and he slapped her. She tasted blood. She was stunned by his blow.

He pushed her against the wall.

"Daddy, no…stop…"

She struggled, panicked but he slapped her hard. Her vision went dark for a second. She stopped fighting.

He removed her shirt and skirt and stepped back. She remained against the wall, her hand covering her bleeding face.

"Turn around."

She hadn't realized that she was crying. She stepped shakily away from the wall and turned around.

"You've got cellulite on your thighs and you've got a belly."

She couldn't believe that he was examining her like a fucking piece of meat. She was his daughter, how could he do this?

"From now on, you're on a diet. I'm not going to have a fatass for a daughter." He turned to leave. "Put some ice on your face."

She crumpled to the floor.

Ryan answered his phone before the first ring was finished.

"Yeah? Summer? Summer, talk to me…" Ryan's entire body tensed and Seth could see Ryan's eyes dull with panic. "Okay…okay…I'm on the way…can you make it outside?" He hesitated. "No, I'll come get you…don't move, okay?" He closed his phone.

"Ryan?" Seth called.

"I'm going to kill him," Ryan said seriously.

"Dude…you know you can't touch him…"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Ryan…"

"I have to go…" Ryan stood up and Seth grabbed his arm.

"Don't do anything stupid," Seth whispered.

"Everything okay?" Sandy startled them both.

"I have to go," Ryan repeated.

Seth didn't release his arm. "Dude. Chill first."

Ryan met Seth's gaze.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked gently.

"You can't touch him," Seth said.

"He hurt her. He hit her again," Ryan whispered.

"You can't touch him. She'll never forgive you. Think."

Ryan's eyes flickered between Seth and Sandy.

"Ryan." Seth said his name quietly.

"I won't do anything stupid," Ryan replied after a long pause. He gave Seth a slight nod.

"Ryan needs the Range Rover," Seth said to his father.

"Why?" Sandy asked.

"Summer needs him."

Ryan rang the doorbell three times at Summer's house before trying the knob. It was unlocked and he left it open as he sprinted to Summer's room. There was no answer at her door either so he swung it open.

"Summer?"

She still had her phone clasped in her hand. Her nose was bloody and the dried blood was all over her face, chest and arms. He grabbed a blanket off her bed and draped it across her before gently picking her up.

Her brown eyes didn't register his presence.

"Summer? I'm here. I've got you…"

She murmured her assent and burrowed herself in the blanket. He carried her down the stairs and outside, to the Range Rover.

"I can't go back there, Ryan…"

"You don't have to…"

"I need clothes, I need my things…" She murmured. Her eyes were glazed, like she was looking right through Ryan.

He hesitated. He didn't want to run the chance of seeing her father but she…he couldn't turn her down. He placed her in the passenger seat.

"Stay here." He was gone for ten minutes and returned with three dufflebags. He had tried to get the things she would need the most in the least amount of time.

"Ryan?" She called his name with a trembling voice once he got into the driver's side.

"I'm right here…"

"He didn't…"

"You don't have to tell me…"

"He didn't touch me…"

"You're bleeding, please don't lie to me…"

"He…he hit me but…he didn't rape me…"

Ryan hated seeing her in pain. He moved his hand toward her and she clasped it desperately. "Summer…"

"I swear…" She whispered.

"Okay," He nodded.

"I should have listened to you..."

"This isn't your fault, Summer," He said urgently.

"I'm so sorry…" She started to cry but he didn't stop driving. He didn't let go of her hand.


	3. 3

_"Call homicide, take the case to court   
'Cause her lips taste like a loaded gun   
I'm her number one chalk outline on the floor"_

_                --Brand New  
  
_

Ryan was standing beside the opened door of the Range Rover in the driveway to the Cohen house.  He had explained to Summer that he couldn't take her to a hotel, that she needed to get cleaned up.  She had started crying and hadn't stopped.

"Ryan?" Sandy's voice was low and gentle from the doorway.

"Please don't tell him…"

"I have to…Summer…your nose might be broken…please…you have to trust me…" Ryan whispered, giving Sandy a helpless look as he approached warily.  He kept his distance from the truck, respecting Ryan's privacy. 

"I do trust you…"

"And I trust Sandy.  Please, Summer…" Ryan urged.

Summer's tear-filled eyes gave Ryan the permission he needed.  He lifted her gingerly from the car and turned to face Sandy. 

"Oh, god…does she need a hospital?" Sandy asked, holding the door to the house open for Ryan. 

"I don't know yet…" Ryan admitted as he carried her inside. 

"I'll get the first aid kit…" Sandy said immediately.  He had many questions but he knew that this wasn't the time.  He'd heard Ryan's words earlier, 'he hit her again', but he'd allowed the boy to leave.  He knew that Ryan and Summer would die for each other and he'd accepted that Seth had talked him out of physical violence, so he trusted Ryan to do the right thing.  He'd find out everything soon enough.

Ryan placed Summer on the bed, still wrapped in the blanket.  He gently pulled the blanket away from her for a moment and examined her with his eyes.  Her arms and wrists were bruised and her face was swelling.  Her lip was cut and still oozing blood.  He was angry at her father for hurting her but he was more worried about her state of mind.  He had never seen her so fragile.  She was strong, she kept her emotions in control but right now, it was like something had broken inside. 

"Hey…look at me…you're safe now, okay?" Ryan said gently.  She laced her arms around him. 

"Thanks…"

Sandy knocked quietly on the door. 

"We're going to help you get cleaned up, okay?" Ryan said.  She nodded.  "It's okay…"

"Seth's getting your things out of the car," Sandy said as he entered.

"Mr. Cohen…" Summer started.

"I'm not going to pester you yet, Summer, just relax, okay?  Where are you hurt?" Sandy asked.

"Just my face…" She whispered.

"Her arms are bruised…" Ryan added.

Sandy gave Ryan a worried look when he realized that she was only in her undergarments beneath the blanket.  Ryan shook his head in response, warning Sandy not to ask.

Ryan began wiping her face clean of blood.  His hands were shaking as he revealed more of her swollen skin.  She was already starting to bruise. 

"My nose…is it…"

"It's okay, I think…" Ryan started.

"We'll have to take you to the hospital to be sure, Summer…" Sandy said gently.

Ryan took her trembling shoulders in his hands and made her look at him.  "Are you sure that he didn't…"

"He didn't, I swear…"

"Then where are your clothes?" Ryan asked.  He had to ask, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Ryan…"

"What happened tonight?" Ryan asked urgently.

"He…he's crazy…he's lost his fucking mind…he made me take off my clothes…" She started.  Ryan's entire posture changed as he was consumed with anger. 

"Okay, Summer…" Sandy gave Ryan a concerned look but Ryan wouldn't meet his gaze.

"And he made me…stand there…he made me turn around…he said I was fat…that I had to go on a diet…" She whispered, unaware of the effect of her words on her boyfriend. 

Ryan didn't speak. 

"Ryan.  Maybe you should step outside a second," Sandy said quietly. 

"Please don't leave me…" Summer gasped, reaching for him. 

"I'm not leaving you…you know better than that…I just need a minute, Summer…I'll be right back…" Ryan embraced her desperately and after a minute, she released him.

"Okay…I'll be here…" Summer said. 

Ryan stepped outside.  Seth and Kirsten were talking quietly in the hallway.  Ryan leaned his back against the wall.

"Ryan…is she okay?"

"She's…he fucked up her face…cut her lip…I'm going to kill him…"

Kirsten put her hands on Ryan's shoulders, gently.  "Who, Ryan?  Who did it?"

"Her father," Sandy said, stepping out.  "She's getting a shower."

"Ryan, you have to be with Summer right now…you can't go after him…let Sandy handle it, okay?" Kirsten said quietly.

"Ryan, I need to know that you're not going to go after him.  I know you want to punish him…but you can't do that.  This is out of your hands, okay?" Sandy said to the boy.

Ryan was tense.  "I know…but I…twice, this is the second fucking time he put his hands on her and I…I…"

"You care about her and you want to protect her.  I totally understand," Sandy replied.  "But if you go over there and beat the hell out of him, it's just going to complicate things even more…"

"I know…"

"I know you do.  Let me take care of it."

Ryan nodded.  He relaxed slightly and Kirsten released his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. 

"Okay.  You should get back to her," Kirsten said quietly. 

He picked up the bags that Seth had brought in.  "Is it okay if she…"

"She can stay as long as she needs.  Tell her to make the guest room her own," Kirsten smiled. 

"Thank you." Ryan stepped back into the room.  He could hear the shower running in the bathroom.  He knocked and stepped inside.  Summer was sitting in the floor of the shower stall with her arms around her knees.

"It's okay, baby…" Ryan got into the shower with her and helped her stand up.  He gently washed her hair and her body before helping her out and wrapping her in one of the large towels.  She was trembling.

"Ryan…"

"I'm right here…"

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered. 

"I want you to be safe…that's all…"

"Okay…" She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.  His clothes were wet from the shower but he hadn't felt right stripping when he got in with her, he just wanted to take care of her.  "Can we just lie down a little while?"

"Okay.  Let me just tell the Cohens that you're okay…"

"I have to talk to them, don't I?"

"Eventually.  Just lie down for now.  They'll be plenty of time later, okay?"

She nodded and curled up on the bed. 

Ryan opened the door and found Seth and his parents in the den, talking quietly.

"Hey.  How is  she?"

"She's tired."

"You're wet."

"She was just…sitting in the shower when I went to check on her.  I got her cleaned up.  She wants to lie down a while."

"You should stay with her.  Let us know if there's anything you guys need," Kirsten said immediately.

"Thanks," Ryan replied, surprised.

"I will need to talk to her, Ryan.  To find out what she wants to do."

"Okay.  She knows.  She's just…she's not okay yet." Ryan nodded to them and then returned to the guest room. 


	4. 4

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty…"

"Okay…" He sat up immediately but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What?" Ryan's eyes flickered from her face for a second to her bruised wrist.

"I think I need to talk to Sandy…"

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Ryan asked immediately.

"Yes."

"Okay." She got out of bed and accepted the robe he offered.

He opened the door and led Summer by the hand into the kitchen.

"Shit…" Seth gasped, seeing Summer's damaged face.

"That's how he always says good morning to me, too," Ryan remarked.

"Are you okay?" Seth gave her a gentle hug.

"Yeah. Well, no. But I'm okay for right now."

Seth nodded. "Good. I'm glad you called Ryan."

Ryan was pouring coffee for Summer and himself.

"He's really angry," Summer said as she sat down beside Seth.

"I'm not angry," Ryan said quietly.

"He's okay. He's just grouchy in the morning," Seth responded.

"Are your parents up?"

"They're outside."

Summer accepted the coffee from Ryan. "I should go talk to them."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I have to do it myself, I don't want you to get upset…"

"I'm not upset," Ryan protested.

She sighed. "Ryan…"

"No. I'll wait here. Go."

-------------/-------------/----------------/---------------/----------------/-----------/-----

Summer found Sandy and Kirsten having breakfast on the patio.

"Summer. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. I guess I'm ready to talk to you…"

"I'll leave you guys alone," Kirsten offered.

"No, please…stay? I mean, I'd appreciate a female perspective. And you both know my dad…or used to, anyway…"

"Okay, sweetie," Kirsten gave her a reassuring smile. "What's been going on?"

"Well, about a month ago…my dad lost his job…he accidentally killed a patient…so he's getting sued and he's banned from practicing medicine until a decision's made..." She took a breath. "And my stepmom left him so he's sort of just screwed. So he's been drinking. All day every day. But he's never touched me before…before 2 days ago."

"There's other kinds of abuse, Summer," Sandy said quietly.

"I know. Ryan says the same thing. Ever since he's been stuck at home, he's been saying…saying things to me. He keeps telling me that I'm fat. And that I'm a waste. The first time he hit me…he called Ryan a 'reject' and I started to defend him and he slapped me. He used to like Ryan, he told me that he was a nice respectful boy when he met him the first few times. It's like he's a different person now…he used to never talk to me, he'd never even acknowledge me but now…he just…"

"Summer, he's sick," Sandy whispered.

"I don't want to go back there. Not until he's back to normal or something…"

"You don't have to go back, Summer, you'll stay here as long as you need," Kirsten said immediately.

"What's going to happen now?" Summer asked timidly.

"I want you to file a police statement. I'll go with you and…" Sandy started.

"Will they arrest him? I don't want him arrested, can't you just talk to him? Get him to just…leave me alone?" Summer asked quickly. "I mean, he's got enough trouble right now…"

"He should have to pay for what he did to you, Summer," Sandy replied.

"I just want it to be over…I'm seventeen, it's only, like, 10 months until I'll be an adult and I have a trust fund so…so…can't you just emancipate me or something?"

"Who has control of your trust fund, Summer?" Sandy asked, clearly unsettled that Summer was so against pressing charges.

"My real mother's lawyer. It's not my Dad's money, she left it to me, when I turn eighteen."

"Okay, Summer. This is what we need to do. I want you to come to the police station. They're going to take some pictures. I'll call your father's lawyer," Sandy sighed. "So he'll have a chance to get his case together."

"What if he runs?" Kirsten asked.

"He won't run," Summer whispered.

"Summer, I know that you might want Ryan to come but…"

"I understand, Sandy. He's pretty protective. And he hates cops," Summer smiled.

------------/--------------/---------------/---------------/---------------/--------------/----

Ryan was pacing. Anna and Seth watched him. His movements were precise and deliberate, his feet taking the same steps each cycle.

"I need to hit something," He muttered.

"I agree you need some stress relief. But I'm not offering," Seth said.

"Sandy, Kirsten and Summer will be home soon, Ryan," Anna said.

"I know. I just…I need to work off this energy…"

"Well…do you run?" Anna questioned.

"Only from the police," He muttered.

"It'll clear your head," Anna urged. "I'll go with you."

"Okay. Seth?"

"No running. I'll hold down the homestead here. Physical exertion is not my thing."

Anna and Ryan change into sweats and go out running. About fifteen minutes after they leave, Kirsten returned with Summer.

"How'd it go?" Seth asked as Summer sat down on the couch beside him.

"It sucked. But it's over."

"Ryan and Anna went out for a run. He's pretty wired. Where's Dad?"

"He…he went to go see my dad. With some cops a while ago."

"He'll be home soon," Kirsten smiled. "I'm going to go order some dinner."

"So, you're sure you're okay?" Seth asked, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah. I've talked about it so much that…that it's not as painful anymore. Well, it's just easier," She admitted.

"I think Mom will be glad to have another girl around. She's always complaining about the testosterone in the air."

"Like you know anything about testosterone," She teased.

The front door closed and Sandy walked past them in a rush. He went to Kirsten's side.

"Oh, honey…" She gasped. Sandy's face was bruised.

"Mr. Roberts has lost his fucking mind. He denies everything, he says Ryan did it, even though Ryan was here with us last night and despite the fact that he has Summer's blood on his clothes," Sandy said in a rush.

"What happened?"

"He took a swing at me. The cops took him in when he took a swing at them…it's like he's snapped, Kirsten…"

"What's going on?" Seth stepped in. Summer followed after a short moment.

"Oh god…he hit you?" Summer gasped.

"Summer, your father…he's not himself…" Sandy said quietly.

"I'm so sorry…" She started.

"It's not your fault…" Kirsten replied immediately.

"He attacked some officers, Summer. They had to take him in."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cohen…I guess he really is crazy…"

"The cops will get him some help," Seth said, putting a hand on Summer's shoulder reassuringly. She nodded after a beat.

"He won't hurt you anymore," Kirsten added. She embraced Summer impulsively.

"You better put some ice on that before Ryan sees it," Seth told his father.

Sandy gave his son a curious look.

"He's protective of his things," Summer said.


	5. 5

"I…can't run…any more…" Anna panted as she stopped.  Ryan stopped too and they both sat down on the sidewalk.

"Better…" Ryan said, breathless.

"Yeah?" Anna smiled.

"Yeah…I'm fucking tired now, though…"

The Range Rover pulled up.  "Hey," Seth smiled at them.

"Salvation," Anna laughed as she stood up and offered Ryan a hand.  He accepted it and they got into the Range Rover. 

"Where's Summer?" Ryan asked immediately.

"At home.  Mom's helping her put on makeup.  She wants to go out…" Seth answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryan asked before he finished.

"What?" Seth asked innocently.

"You're entirely too calm."

Anna was watching him.  "He's right."

Seth sighed.  "Mr. Roberts is in jail."

The truck was silent.

"Good, he belongs there," Anna said finally.

"Why?" Ryan asked.  "I mean, Sandy told Summer that…"

"Mr. Robert's punched Dad.  And some cops."

"Are you serious?" Anna gasped.

"Wow…" Ryan whispered.

"Summer bet Mom 20 buck that you'd freak out," Seth said.

"Really?"  Ryan wasn't giving any reaction. His face was blank.

"But I know that you're much calmer after your run and…"

"How much did you bet, Seth?" Anna teased. 

"He's in jail, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I can't be angry.  He's locked up," Ryan said quietly.

"Then we have plenty of money to go out tonight," Seth smiled.

-------

Ryan was gentle with Summer all weekend, quiet and obedient.  By Monday, her face was fine and she had settled into the Cohen house. 

Sandy had met with Dr. Kim on Monday and she increased the campus security to assure that if Mr. Roberts was released, that he wouldn't make it on school grounds.

"So, Summer.  How's it going living with Ryan?" Anna asked her at lunch.

"The Cohens are great…but Ryan's still treating me like I'm made of glass…"

"He's so sweet…"

"Oh, he's great…but I want to be his girlfriend, not his damsel in distress…"

"Have you told him that?"

Summer smiled guiltily.  "No.  I have to admit, he's kind of sexy being at my beck and call…"

Anna laughed. 

"I'll tell him after school."

----

"So, dude.  You okay?  You've been pretty quiet since Summer moved in."

"I'm cool."

"You're cool."

"Yeah.  She's safe…"

"Then, what's up?" Seth was used to having to pull sentences out of his broody friend.

Ryan hesitated.  They were waiting for the girls in the parking lot.

"Come on."

"It's just…I'm the only one she told about her Dad and…I didn't tell anyone…"

"Dude, she confided in you, you couldn't say anything…there wasn't really anything to say until he hit her…but she came to you when it mattered.  And she's okay now.  She's safe," Seth said.

Ryan was thoughtful. 

"Dude?"

"I'm still worried about her.  I can't touch her…" Ryan confessed.

"You're going to have to get over that…"

"I just don't want to hurt her…"

"Ryan, she's okay.  She won't break…"

Ryan sighed.  "I know…" Before he could continue, Summer ran up to him and pinned him against the Range Rover, kissing him passionately.

Anna walked up, laughing.  Seth put an arm around her.  "What's going on?"

"Summer. She's been talking about that all day," Anna said.  She gave her boyfriend a kiss.

Summer finally released Ryan and he pulled away with a smile.  "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing.  I just love you.  And it's not like we can do that at home…"

"Oh yeah…" Ryan pulled her into another kiss.

Finally, Anna cleared her throat and they came up for air.  "So, where to?"

"Actually…I was going to kidnap Ryan."

"Really?" Ryan was clearly surprised. 

"Since my Dad's in jail, I wanted to go to the house and get some stuff."

"Stuff?" Seth asked.

"Ryan grabbed like, all my clothes, he did great, but he didn't get any shoes…"

Anna gasped.  "No shoes?"

"That's not…I guess I didn't get shoes.  But you're wearing shoes," Ryan said.

"Kirsten took me out after the police station."

"Oh.  Sorry," Ryan smiled, amused.

"We could come with you if you want," Seth offered. 

"Actually…" Summer gave Ryan a sly look.

"I'm being kidnapped," Ryan stated. 

"Oh.  You guys want to be alone.  Good.  I'll see you at home…" Seth finally got the point as Anna pulled him away.

------

Ryan parked the Range Rover outside Summer's house. 

"His car's here."

"You can't drive yourself to jail," Ryan said.

Summer kissed him on the cheek.

"You sure you want to do this now?"

"Yeah." She paused.  "Sandy would have told us if he was out, right?"

"Right."

"And I need shoes."

"Right."

"Let's go," Summer pulled him from the truck.

---

Sandy was sitting in the kitchen when Seth and Anna came in later.

"Where's Summer and Ryan?"

"He took her to her house for shoes, what's up?"

"Her dad's out…" Sandy was already on his feet.

"What?  Why didn't you call?" Seth asked.

"I couldn't get any of you on your cells and you had already left by the time Dr. Kim went to look for you…"

"We're coming with you," Anna said immediately. 

"You can't.  He's dangerous…"

"How'd he get out?" Seth asked.

"They took him to the hospital for his psychiatric evaluation and they…he's had what they call a psychotic break…"

"Psychotic?" Seth whispered. 

"He snapped.  He won't come back from this…I don't want you kids involved."

"But Summer and Ryan…" Seth protested.

"You can't keep us away.  They'll need their friends if something's happened…" Anna echoed.

"Ryan's going to kill him, Dad," Seth added quietly.

"Let's go."

----

Summer was loading shoes into a suitcase as Ryan was collecting cds.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, alert suddenly despite the blaring music.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll be right back.  Keep packing.  I'm sure it's nothing."

Summer didn't hear him over the stereo but wasn't worried.  Her dad was in jail.  

Ryan walked out into the hallway.  He'd heard something, he knew he did.  He turned toward the stairs and visibly flinched.

Mr. Roberts was standing by the stairs.  He had his doctor's bag with him. 

"It's you," Mr. Roberts said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here.  Where's my daughter?"

Ryan was tense.  He wouldn't hurt Mr. Roberts but he wouldn't let him near Summer either.

"Nothing to say?" Mr. Roberts dropped the bag and took several steps toward Ryan.

"Stop.  I won't let you near her," Ryan said slowly.

"Really?  She's my daughter.  Mine.  You're just a little street punk…"

"I won't let you near her…" Ryan hadn't seen the scalpel in his hand.  He could smell the alcohol on the man's breath.

Mr. Roberts slammed him against the wall, shattering a framed photo with the back of Ryan's head.  Ryan grabbed Mr. Roberts' arms and shoved him away, stunned. 

"I intended this for that fucking lawyer of yours…but you'll have to do…" Mr. Roberts hissed as he lunged.

Ryan gasped as the arm pushed against his throat and the scalpel slid into his shoulder.  It was cold and it hurt.  He wouldn't cry out, he wouldn't alert Summer, he just had to keep Mr. Roberts away.

"Get away from him!" Summer shrieked suddenly and slammed her petite body into her father, knocking him away from Ryan.

"I'm protecting you, Summer, I won't let them take you away from me!" He reached for her but she scrambled away.

Ryan was still stunned and he left the scalpel in his flesh as he grabbed Summer, pulling her behind him. 

"She's mine!" Mr. Roberts screamed and lunged again.  Summer's arms were wrapped around Ryan, clinging to him.  She pulled him backwards.  They were both sitting in the floor and Mr. Roberts was crawling toward them.  Ryan tried to push Summer against the wall so he could shield her from the man's blows.  Ryan wasn't fighting back, he had his arms behind him, making sure she was safe as Mr. Roberts pelted him with blows.

The sound of sirens filled the house and drowned out Summer's screams.  Ryan wasn't sure how long she'd been screaming but she didn't stop as Mr. Roberts stopped hitting him.  Her father got to his feet and seemed stricken, he was glancing around in panic and she was still screaming.  He turned to bolt and tripped over his medical bag, leaving their sight as he fell down the stairs.

"Ryan…" Summer stopped screaming and started to sob. 

Cops appeared at the top of the stairs and Sandy's voice echoed through the house.  "Where's the kids?  Where're my kids?"

The officers rushed over to help Ryan who was covered in blood from the scalpel in his shoulder,  but Summer wouldn't release him.  She had her eyes closed tightly and was holding him.

"Summer…it's over…" Ryan said.  His voice was weak despite himself.  He felt tired suddenly.  If she let go of him, he might fall over. 

"Miss?  Can you let go of him?" A female officer approached. 

She slowly relaxed her arms from around his torso and he immediately turned to look at her.

"Oh my god…what did he do to you…" She gasped, seeing the blood flowing freely from his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" Ryan took her face in his hands and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Yeah…" She murmured.

"Okay…I'm going over here…" Ryan replied, his blue eyes flashing with pain.  He turned his face away from her as he met the officer's worried gaze.  He reached out his hand and the lady pulled him to his feet. 

Summer whimpered and reached out for him but Sandy was beside her suddenly.  He pulled her to her feet.

"Are you all right?  Did he hurt you?" Sandy demanded.

Summer embraced him and Sandy led her down the hallway away from the flurry of paramedics and cops. 

"Dad, where's Ryan?" Seth was waiting with Anna at the other end of the hall.  Anna took Summer from Sandy and led her into a bedroom.

Sandy turned to wade through the officers again when he heard Ryan's voice. 

"I didn't touch him…he just fell…"

"Don't worry, kid…" An officer was saying.

Sandy made it to Ryan's side where a paramedic was holding a bandage on his bloody shoulder.  Ryan looked at him with guilt-filled eyes.  "Sandy…"

"It wasn't your fault…" Sandy said urgently.

"The kid wasn't even near him when he fell, we saw it all from the first floor, the guy tripped…" The officer that was sitting with Ryan told Sandy. 

"I didn't touch him…" Ryan repeated blankly. 

Sandy glanced at the officer and he knew suddenly that Mr. Roberts was dead. 

"Ryan, are you all right?" Sandy asked gently. 

Ryan met his gaze after Sandy put a hand on his shoulder.  "He's dead…"

"It's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done…" Sandy whispered.  "Are you all right?"

He nodded after lowering his gaze.

"He needs stitches and we need to stop the bleeding.  Are you his father?" The paramedic asked.

"Lawyer…" Ryan muttered. 

"I'm his guardian, what do you need?"

"Stay with Summer…please…" Ryan said quietly.  "I'm fine…"

"You're not going alone," Sandy replied.  "Seth and Anna can take Summer home…"

"Please?  Can't Kirsten meet me there?  Can't you stay with her?" Ryan asked suddenly.

Sandy was confused by Ryan's request, he didn't understand.  "Ryan…"

"He's dead.  Don't leave her alone…please…I'll be fine…" Ryan pleaded. 

"Okay, kid.  But Seth's going with you, okay?" Sandy looked behind him and caught his son's attention with a wave.

"Just don't leave her…" Ryan murmured. 

"Okay, Ryan…just relax, are you all right?"

He gave a slight nod but didn't speak.

"Dad?" Seth called.

"I need you to stay with Ryan.  I'm going to call Kirsten to meet you at the hospital, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," Seth said immediately.  His brown eyes flashed with confusion but he agreed.  He'd stay with Ryan.

-----


	6. 6

  
"_Let's just drive your car__we can drive all day__let's just get the hell away from here__for I am sick again__just plain sick to death__of the sound of my own voice…"_

                _--Everclear_

Anna was worried about Summer.  The girl hadn't stopped crying since Sandy pulled the SUV onto the freeway.  Anna was trying to help her, she was rocking her gently and letting Summer cling to her, but her sobs only seemed to intensify. 

"Anna…we're almost home…" Sandy said quietly. 

"What about Ryan?  Where is he?" Summer spoke for the first time since leaving the house.

"He's okay, honey, he'll be home in a few hours…" Anna whispered. 

"Where is he?" She cried.

"Honey, Seth's with him, he's fine, he just had to make a quick stop at the hospital…" Anna said quietly.  Summer seemed to listen and she stopped sobbing enough to pull out of Anna's embrace and wipe her face.  She took a shaky breath and looked at herself. 

"I'm okay…Ryan…he protected me…and I...I didn't do anything…" Summer whispered.

"You did the best you could…" Anna replied.

"He's dead…my father is dead…what am I going to do?" Summer murmured. 

Sandy parked the Range Rover in the driveway of the house and quickly got out and opened the back door.  "Everything's going to be okay, Summer.  Let's get you inside…"

"Sandy…shouldn't you be with Ryan?"

"He made me promise not to leave you, Summer.  Let's get you cleaned up…" Sandy gently helped her out of the Range Rover and led her into the house.  Anna let Sandy take over as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Seth. 

---------------------------------------------------

"Dude.  Ryan.  You still with me?" Seth was standing beside him in the emergency room.  Kirsten still hadn't arrived and Ryan seemed to be getting more and more withdrawn as the doctors worked with him. 

The ER had been expecting them, apparently Sandy or Kirsten had called ahead and they were immediately ushered into a room.  Ryan was sitting on the edge of a bed.  A doctor and a nurse were stitching up the deep wound in his shoulder while another doctor was stitching up the back of his head from the opposite side of the bed.  He was shirtless and blood was staining his pale skin.

Ryan's blue eyes were glazed and dull.  He wouldn't respond to any of the doctors' questions unless Seth encouraged him.  Seth was the only person he'd respond to. 

Ryan's blue eyes slowly met Seth's worried gaze.  "Ryan?"

"Yeah.  Still here," He murmured.

"How're you doing, kid?" The doctor asked as he bandaged his shoulder, the stitching done. 

Ryan didn't respond to him.  Seth was chilled.  "He's okay, doctor."

The doctor nodded.  "Can I talk to you?" He asked Seth.  Ryan didn't react so Seth followed the doctor into the hallway.

"Are your parents here?"

"My mom's on the way..."

"I'm concerned about him mental state.  He only responds to you and I'm concerned that he may be suffering from post-traumatic stress…"

"He'll be okay, he just had a long day…" Seth said quietly. 

"I want to get a psych consult…"

"No, he won't go for that.  He's not crazy…he's just had a long day," Seth said immediately. 

"When his mother gets here, let one of the nurses know.  I'll be back to check on him in a few minutes," The doctor nodded. 

Seth returned to the room. 

"Well, Ryan, you lost a little hair, but it should grow back in no time," One of the nurses was smiling at him as they finished stitching the back of his head. 

"You okay, man?"

Ryan gave him a dull nod.

Seth's cell phone buzzed as the room cleared.  He sat down beside Ryan on the bed and flipped open his phone, ignoring all the signs warning about cell phones. 

"Hello?"

"Hey.  How's Ryan?"

"Not so good.  How's Summer?"

"She's not good either.  Sandy just took her inside.  Is your mom there yet?"

"Not yet," Seth responded.  He glanced over at Ryan and noticed that now that the doctors were gone, he was shaking.  "Hold on." He lowered the phone.  "Are you all right, man?"

Ryan nodded blankly.

Seth put the phone back to his ear.  "He's barely talking, Anna.  Will you get Dad on the phone?  Maybe he can…"

"I'll get him…I just wanted to see if he was okay…" Anna said.

"The doctors are done with his stitches, I think they're just waiting on Mom…" Seth responded.

"Here's your dad," Anna said.

"Seth?  What's wrong?  Is everything okay?" Sandy asked immediately. 

"Mom's not here yet and Ryan's not really saying much…like, less than normal…" Seth said.  "Can you talk to him?"

"Yeah.  Give him the phone."

Seth held the phone up to Ryan's ear and Ryan flinched, confused but took the phone from him. 

"Ryan?"

"Hey, Sandy.  How is she?"

"How are you?"

"I'm okay…"

"Ryan…"

"I'm okay.  Seth's here."

"I need you to do something for me."

"Okay…"

"I need you to talk.  I know you're upset and you've had a shitty day but you have to talk to the doctors…" Sandy urged. 

"Okay…"

"I'm serious…"

"Okay, Sandy…I'll try…" Ryan sighed.  He handed the phone back to Seth.

"Ryan?"

"It's Seth again."

"Call me as soon as Kirsten gets there…"

"Okay, Dad.  Thanks.  We'll be home as soon as they let us go."

Seth slipped the phone back into his pocket and stood up.  "Ryan…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to space out…I'm okay now…"

"The doctor wants to get a psych consult on you, man…" Seth started but stopped as the door swung open and Kirsten burst in. 

"What happened?  Are you okay?" Kirsten was panicked but her face was flooded with relief as she went to Ryan's side.

"I'm okay…" Ryan said immediately.

"What happened?  Sandy just called and said that you were hurt…" Kirsten asked. 

Ryan opened his mouth to speak but his eyes flashed suddenly and he looked at Seth. 

"Summer's dad got out of jail…he, like, escaped, or something.  Ryan and Summer thought that he was still locked up and they went to get shoes…"

"Oh god…are you sure you're all right?" Kirsten was stricken.  She started looking over Ryan for injuries. 

"I'm fine…" Ryan murmured. 

"Sandy didn't come with you?" She demanded, confused.  He gave Seth a slight glance.

"Ryan made him stay with Summer.  Mr. Roberts…" Seth began.

"He's dead…" Ryan murmured. 

"Oh no…" Kirsten paled.

"He fell down the stairs," Seth said quickly.  "He stabbed Ryan and when the cops busted in…"

"I didn't touch him…" Ryan whispered, his eyes glazing again.

"Ryan's a little upset," Seth said, pulling his mother away from his stricken friend.  The doctor wants a psych consult and you know he'll flip out…"

"I'll talk to the doctor," Kirsten said immediately.

Ryan silently stepped off the bed and started walking to the small cabinet, searching slowly for his shirt.

Seth noticed Ryan was standing.  He went to his side immediately.  "Ryan, man, sit down…" Seth urged.

"What?" Ryan asked, pausing as Seth took his arm.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked gently.  He didn't see any sign of recognition in Ryan's blue eyes. 

Ryan blinked at him, confused.  "I'm getting dressed…"

"It's not time yet.  Okay?  You should sit down over here…"

"Not time…oh…" Ryan murmured, following Seth back to the bed.  Seth waited until Ryan sat down before turning to his mother.

"Get us out of here.  He can't be here.  Please, Mom," Seth whispered.

Kirsten nodded.  She went to Ryan's side and made him meet her gaze.  "Honey?  Will you lie down?"

He didn't respond but obeyed, stretching out. 

"I'll be right back."

He lowered his gaze again, shuddering.  He wrapped his arms around his chest. 

"Seth's right here, okay?"

Ryan nodded finally.  Kirsten left to search for the doctor. 

"Dude?  Just relax, okay?"

Ryan didn't respond.

--------------

Anna was sitting with Summer.  Summer had changed and was sitting on Ryan's bed.  She wanted to wait for him.  She had started crying again and Anna couldn't get her to stop.

Sandy stepped in.  He sat down beside her and turned her to face him. 

"Summer, look at me."

She met his gaze through her tears.

"You're okay…this wasn't your fault…"

She cried harder. 

"Summer.  You're going to get through this…you're safe now…okay?  Everything's okay…"

"Okay…" She started to wipe her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"I just don't think it's healthy for you to cry this much…" Sandy smiled gently.  "And since this is my first attempt at entertaining two girls, it's not going so well…" Summer gave him a sad smile.  "See, with sons, all I have to do is have some kind of junk food on hand and a TV, most preferable with a video game system of some kind attached."

"I think Seth carries his PS2 in his backpack," Anna muttered.

"So how should I entertain you?  Shopping?" Sandy said, teasingly.

"How about we go downstairs and get something to eat…have some sunlight," Anna suggested.

"It's actually night, now.  But there is food…"

"Ryan's not back yet?"

"Not yet, honey, but Kirsten called about an hour ago and said that he was okay…" Sandy said, helping her to her feet. 

Downstairs, Anna started to make coffee while Sandy sat down at the counter beside Summer. 

"Thanks, you guys…" Summer said quietly.  She looked steadier. 

"You'd do the same for us," Anna replied. 

"Ryan totally saved me today," Summer said, looking to Sandy.  "I didn't even know my dad was there, but he must have heard something…so he walked out of the room…"

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"I mean…yeah…I mean…Ryan's never going to talk about it so I…I think you should know…" She said slowly.

"Okay, Summer.  I'd like to know, if you're ready to talk about it…" Sandy nodded, putting his arm around her.

"So…so Ryan walked out and I kept packing, I thought…I thought he just got a call or something…but then I heard my father's voice…I never heard Ryan…he didn't say anything…but Dad…"

"What did you hear?"

Summer hesitated. 

"Go on, Summer…"

"I heard something break and then Dad said, 'I meant this for that fucking lawyer but you'll have to do,' and that's when I came out…Dad had Ryan against the wall and he had…he must have stabbed him…I don't know…"

"It's okay, Summer, take your time," Sandy said gently, pale from her revelations. 

"I just saw Ryan's face…he was hurting but he wasn't fighting back…so I rushed him, knocked my Dad away from him…he kept yelling that he was trying to protect me, that I was his and he had to protect me…and Ryan pulled me behind him and I didn't let go…I know he didn't hurt my father, because I didn't let go of him the whole time…" She said quietly.  She wiped a single tear from her face, clearly trying to hold it together.  She took a shaky breath. 

"Summer, you're safe and everything is going to be okay now, all right?" Sandy smiled reassuringly at her.  Anna set a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. 

"Thanks," Summer smiled. 

Anna's cell phone buzzed and she stepped away to answer it.  "Hello?"

"Hey.  We're bringing Ryan home now, how's Summer?" Seth asked.

"Better.  She's not crying…she just told us what happened…how's Ryan?"

"Not good…he's pretty out of it, I don't know if its from the drugs or…worse…but he's really out of it…he won't even talk to Mom…"

"He'll be better once he's home, Seth, he'll be okay.  How close are you?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'll see you in a few minutes…" She hung up and turned back to face Sandy and Summer.  "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"And he's okay?" Summer asked.

"Physically, I think he's going to be fine.  Seth says that he's…he's a little out of it…" Anna admitted.

"He's going to blame himself…but he didn't do anything…"

"Let's just relax until he gets here.  Ryan's a strong kid, he's going to be okay."

-----


	7. 7

Kirsten pulled the car into the parking lot and turned immediately to the back seat to make sure Ryan survived the trip.

Seth was sitting beside him in the back and was watching Ryan carefully.

Ryan was slumped forward against the seat belt with his hair hiding his eyes. He didn't react to the stopping of the car.

Kirsten got out and opened the back door. "Come on, Ryan, we're home."

He looked up at her with blank eyes. She had never been as worried about him as she was right now. "Home?"

"Yes, honey. Come on," She smiled and offered him her hand. He slowly stood up and Seth came around the car and flanked him.

"Let's get you inside," Seth said quietly.

Ryan glanced at him, confused and then back to Kirsten. "Inside?"

"Where else would we take you?" She asked.

"I'm…I think I need to lie down…shouldn't I go to the poolhouse?" He asked.

"You stay in the big house now, Ryan…remember?" Seth said gently.

"Oh…really?" Ryan was clearly confused.

"It's okay, Ryan. Everything's okay…" Kirsten said. She led him obediently into the house.

"Ryan…" Summer rushed into the living room as soon as she realized that they were home. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hey…" Ryan was clearly disoriented but after a moment put his arms around her.

"Ryan…do you know where you are?" Kirsten asked gently, pulling Summer away and holding her beside her so they could look at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked blankly.

"What did they do to you?" Summer gasps.

"What?" He blinked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Come on, buddy, let's get you upstairs…" Seth took charge and took Ryan by the arm, guiding him upstairs to his room.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Nothing, Ryan, you're just really tired, okay? Lie down…"

Ryan sat down on the bed and looked at Seth. His blue eyes are dazed and distant. Seth realized that Ryan had no idea of his whereabouts. Summer walked into the room.

"He's really out of it…" Summer whispered.

"It must be the drugs…but…but it's just freaky…" Seth remarked.

"He was like this before, after I brought him back from Chino, remember?" Summer sat down beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, the drugs do make him spacy…but this just seems different…" Seth muttered. "Ryan, will you lie down?"

Summer searched his face for some sign of recognition but he simply tilted his head and looked at Seth. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" Seth asked. Summer took Ryan's hands and squeezed them until he looked at her.

"Lie down, baby…"

"You can't be here, Sandy and Kirsten will freak," Ryan said quietly, kissing one of her hands.

"It's okay…just lie down, everything's fine…" She said.

He glanced at Seth who nodded. Ryan finally stretched out in his bed.

"You okay?" Seth asked Summer.

"Yeah. Your parents have been awesome…it's just…" She collapsed into tears. Seth wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Ryan was watching them with confused eyes.

"It's okay, Summer…everything's going to be okay now…" Seth soothed her. Ryan slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Kirsten, Anna and Summer were in the kitchen eating ice cream. Sandy was in his office making arrangements for Summer's father's funeral. Summer hadn't been capable of making the calls to her distant family and was grateful for Sandy's assistance.

Seth was sitting with Ryan upstairs.

"I really don't want to go to the funeral," Summer said suddenly, breaking the silence. "It's just going to be too damn hard…"

"Summer, you might need the closure that comes along with it," Anna replied quietly.

"I'll never forget the way he came after me, Anna…he wanted to hurt me…"

"He was sick, Summer. He wasn't your father, not anymore," Kirsten said gently. They'd explained to her about the doctor's findings.

"I just…I don't think I can be there when they bury him. It's just not right when Ryan and I…when we're the ones who did this…"

"This was not your fault, Summer," Anna said.

"I know, but…you know what I mean. We were there. We saw him fall…and…I don't want to have to go through that again. I don't want closure…"

"Honey, we won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do…but you might regret not taking your chance to say goodbye," Kirsten said gently. "Whatever you want to do…"

"What am I going to do? I mean, do I stay here, do I move back into the house where he died? What's going to happen to me?" Summer whispered.

Anna hugged her impulsively. "You're going to take it one day at a time, Summer."

"Thanks…one day at a time, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. It works," Anna smiled.

"I believe you. Can I go check on Ryan?" Summer asked.

"We'll all go check on him," Kirsten replied. The three women walked up the stairs to Ryan's bedroom. Seth was dozing in an armchair next to Ryan's bed.

"I'll get him to bed," Anna whispered, waking Seth with a kiss on the cheek and ushering him out of the room.

Kirsten sat down beside Ryan and brushed his hair out of his face. He didn't stir.

"Can I stay with him?" Summer asked.

"You both need to rest…"

"I'll rest better if I'm with him…" She replied.

Kirsten knew how the girl felt. She could never sleep when Sandy wasn't near. She nodded.

"Thank you…"

"You guys have always taken care of each other. We'll keep check on you and if either of you needs anything, just call, okay?" Kirsten said.

"Okay. Thank you…for everything," Summer said, wrapping her arms around her, gratefully.

"Get some rest, Summer."

Summer waited until Kirsten closed the door behind her before sitting down again. She was numb. She'd cried more today than she'd ever cried before. She'd never really considered her father to be a driving force in her life, but by dying, he'd become the only thing she could think about. Ryan had almost died for her today. She knew that he cared about her, but today, he'd risked his life to protect her.

She wasn't sure she deserved it. He'd always said when she came to Chino after he'd run away, that she'd saved his life. But she knew that he would have made it through.

But she wouldn't have made it. He saved her. She owed him her life.

She lay down beside him and put her arms around him careful not to go near his bandages.

"Summer?" He murmured. He didn't open his eyes.

"Just sleep, baby…I'll be right here…"

"You okay?" He mumbled, pulling her against him.

"I'm fine…just sleep…" She replied. She clung to him and finally was able to fall asleep in his arms.


	8. 8

Ryan knew that he wasn't alone.  Fresh flowers and perfume.  He opened his eyes and glanced beside him and realized that Summer was with him.  She had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head nestled against his chest.  He winced as he raised his sore arm and brushed her hair out of her face so he could see her face.  She was peaceful.  She deserved it.

He'd never felt this way about anyone.  He felt like he'd shrivel up and suffocate from the lack of her.  He needed her.  He knew that someday he'd hurt her but he needed her too much to let her go.  He knew that he couldn't live without her.  It wouldn't be worth it.  His life wouldn't be complete without her.  But he hadn't kept her safe.  Her father, he'd hurt her. 

"Ryan?" Sandy's voice was tentative from the doorway. 

"Hey, Sandy," Ryan whispered.  His own voice made his head start to pound. 

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's okay." It hurt like hell but he didn't want to leave Summer.  Yesterday, he'd made Sandy take her home so she wouldn't be alone.  She should never be alone.

"Let her sleep.  You should come down and eat something."

"I'm…"

"She needs to sleep.  You need to eat," Sandy said.

Ryan slipped out of her arms and she immediately pulled the excess blanket into a ball and held it to her chest with an irritated sigh.  She didn't open her eyes.

Ryan grabbed a shirt from his dresser and met Sandy in the hallway. 

"Don't put that on yet.  Kirsten wants to change your bandages," Sandy said as they slowly walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"I can do it…"

"Yes, we know, but it's our job," Sandy said.  "Sit down, kid."

Ryan sat down at the counter.  Kirsten yawned as she walked in.  She patted his back as she headed for the coffeemaker.  "Morning."

"How're you doing, Ryan?" Sandy asked gently. 

"I'm okay…"

"We haven't really had a chance to talk to you since all this…"

"I'm okay," Ryan repeated. 

"Ryan."

"I…I didn't touch him…" Ryan whispered slowly, raising his gaze to meet Sandy's.  "But I would've hurt him…"

"Summer told us…that you didn't even fight back, that you just protected her…"

"But…but it wasn't because I wanted to…I wanted to make him pay, I wanted him to die…does it matter that I'm not the one that pushed him down the stairs?  Because I wanted…"

"Honey, stop," Kirsten said.  She walked over to him and put her hand on his good shoulder.  "You didn't do anything wrong.  All of us were angry at the way he treated Summer.  She doesn't deserve that.  This isn't your fault…"

He shook his head.  "I don't know…"

"We do.  It's not your fault.  There's nothing you could have done.  Mr. Roberts had a mental problem.  He had lost his mind.  He wasn't her father anymore…" Sandy started.

"I know…"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Kirsten whispered.  "You can't blame yourself.  You were protecting Summer and…"

"And a man is dead," Ryan finished.  A shudder ran through him and Kirsten pulled him into a hug. 

"Ryan…"

"I know…it's not my fault…but it still feels like…like I could've done something…"

"What else were you supposed to do?  You got her help, you kept her safe…you did everything that you could…"

Ryan pulled out of her embrace with a wince. 

"Sorry…" Kirsten apologized. 

"I'm sore, I'm sorry…" Ryan said. 

"Don't apologize.  I want to change your bandages, okay?"

"I told Sandy…"

"Humor me.  Just stay where you are and I'll take care of it."

Ryan nodded.  He closed his eyes as Kirsten gently lifted his bandages and pulled them away from his skin.  The stitches stood out harshly against his pale flesh. 

"Sandy, get his medicine…"

"It's fine…" Ryan said, not opening his eyes. 

"Looking at this makes me hurt, Ryan.  I insist," Kirsten said.  She nodded to Sandy.  He left the room for a moment and returned with Ryan's prescriptions. 

Ryan didn't speak again as she cleaned his wound and bandaged it again. 

"All done," She said.  "You okay?"

"I'm okay, thanks," He sighed.  She picked up the shirt that he'd brought with him and handed it to him.  He gingerly slipped it on. 

"How's Summer?" Kirsten asked.

"Sleeping.  What'd I miss?" Ryan asked quietly as he turned around and stared at the bowl of dry cereal that Sandy had placed in front of him. 

"Not much, kid," Sandy replied.  "We've arranged for Mr. Roberts' funeral…"

"Shit…how'd Summer take that?"

"She's thinking about it.  What about you.  Can you handle that?"

"I'll…I'll do whatever she needs me to do…" Ryan replied.

"Ryan…"

He fingered a piece of cereal before wrinkling his face in disgust. 

"You have to eat something."

"I know.  But not this…" He muttered.

"I can make you something…" Kirsten offered immediately. 

"I thought you wanted me to eat," Ryan replied evenly.  Sandy laughed.  Kirsten stuck her tongue out at him.

"Morning, everybody.  Hey, the zombie has risen!" Seth teased as he entered the kitchen. 

"Hey, man," Ryan nodded.

"Your mother was going to make some breakfast," Sandy said seriously. 

"God, what did we do to deserve such punishment?" Seth gasped. 

"That's enough, guys, I get it…" Kirsten sighed.

"What kind of family would we be if we let you embarrass yourself like that, I mean, we're just doing this because we love you, Mom, and we don't want you to suffer the humiliation of burning dry cereal again," Seth teased.  He sat down beside Ryan at the counter.

"I'll make some calls.  Thank god that you can get take out at any hour in this city," Sandy grinned. 

"I'll call them," Kirsten sighed.

"So where's Summer?"

"She's upstairs, sleeping when I left," Ryan admitted.  Sandy pushed several pills across the counter to Ryan.

"Ah, so you're drugging him already," Seth nodded.  Sandy glared at him. 

Ryan didn't protest like usual.  He accepted the pills and swallowed them obediently. 

"What's on the menu?" Seth asked, picking up Ryan's prescriptions and examining them. 

Ryan closed his eyes. 

"Man, what's the Xanax for?  I thought that…" Seth started.

"I've been taking it since I started going to therapy," Ryan said quietly. 

"Anti-depressants?" Seth asked.

"Seth.  It's none of your business," Sandy whispered. 

"But…"

"It's cool, Sandy," Ryan sighed.  "I'm not ashamed of it." He turned to Seth.  "The doctor says it helps keep me level.  I take one every day.  If I flip out, I'm supposed to take a valium." It had taken a long time for him to come to terms with the fact that he had to take drugs to feel normal.  Summer was the only person besides Sandy and Kirsten that knew he took them.  She had always been supportive.  He saw the therapist once every two weeks.  He never thought he'd consider it, but the therapist had helped him.  A lot.  He wasn't sure how much the drugs were helping, but the therapist had made him see a lot of things that he'd never been able to see before. 

"Oh…I didn't know, man, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean…"

"Seth, its fine.  I mean, my nightmares are better, I feel better and…it's just fine, okay?" Ryan said. 

"Okay.  Yeah…" Seth nodded.

"I'm going to go check on Summer and get dressed," Ryan said with a sigh.  He loved the Cohens, but talking to them was exhausting.  They made him talk about his feelings, they forced him to face everything that he struggled to keep down inside.  He needed to see Summer.  He walked past them and up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Seth asked.

"I think so.  You shouldn't tease him about his medication.  It's helping.  You know how hard it was to get him to agree to take medication?" Sandy whispered.

"I didn't know, Dad.  I mean…he's better, everyone can see it…but I didn't know that he was taking antidepressants…I mean, its Ryan…" Seth replied.

"Everyone needs a little help sometimes, Seth," Kirsten said quietly. 

"It's cool.  I'm sorry.  I hope I didn't upset him," Seth sighed.  "I mean, he's got enough on his mind."

"How are you dealing with all of this?"

"With what?"

"Summer…her father's death…"

"It sucks.  But I'm glad that Ryan came to you for help," Seth replied.  "She begged him when it first happened not to say anything, she sort of…she guilted him into not telling, I think…"

"What?  What do you mean, 'she guilted him'?" Kirsten asked.

"No, not like that…I just think she used his past against him.  Like, he didn't ever say it outright but…she asked him why her dad hitting her was different from his…from his own family.  And he couldn't say anything…" Seth whispered.  "So…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really glad she's here.  I mean, it sucks that Ryan's girlfriend gets to move in while mine lives all the way across town…"

"Anna's house is ten minutes away, Seth…" Kirsten replied.

"Details.  Anyway, since Ryan's girl gets to stay over now, I'd like to discuss…" Seth started.

Summer was still asleep when Ryan returned to her side.  She looked so small in his bed, hugging the covers against her chest.  He wanted to put his arms around her and never let go. 

"Are you staring at me?" She murmured, rolling over and looking at him with groggy eyes.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute."

"You think I'm cute?" She smiled.  He crawled onto the bed by his knees and their lips met in the middle. 

"I think you're sexy…and hot…and…"

"I totally need to brush my teeth," She laughed, turning her face away.  Her brown eyes flashed suddenly as she remembered why she was in his bed.  He sensed her turmoil immediately and his arms found their way around her. 

"It's a new day, Summer…" He murmured as he kissed her cheek.

"I know…I'm glad you're away.  And lucid."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"You did.  You wouldn't answer me and you were only listening to Cohen and that's just not right, you know?  Taking orders from Cohen?"

"Sorry," Ryan grinned. 

"How are you feeling today?"

"Depends.  How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…it helped to wake up to you…the only thing better would be to wake up with you," She replied.

"I just came up to check on you and get dressed.  The Cohens are ordering some breakfast," Ryan explained. 

She settled beside him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him as well.  She sighed.  "I wish I could have some time with you today."

"You can have all the time you need, Summer, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.  He'd never seen Summer seem so needy before.

"Nothing," She sighed.  "The Cohens have been great, they're just…great.  And Seth and Anna have been awesome…but…but you're my rock and…and I've really missed you…"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here, okay?" Ryan whispered, rocking her as she started to cry softly.  "Don't cry…"

"I'm so sorry, Ryan…I just…you were hurt and when you came back, you wouldn't answer me…" She choked.

"Sorry, Summer, I'm really sorry…you know how those drugs get to me…but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere…" Ryan whispered.  "I will never leave you…we made a promise, remember?  We're in this together…"

"I know…I love you so much…" She replied, squeezing him tightly.  She didn't release him even when he started to breathe shallowly from the pain. 

"You want the shower first?"

"Can we take one together?  I'd…I'd like to be close to you…" She said, tears still on her face. 

"Summer…I don't know if…"

"No sex, Chino.  You're in no shape to be able to do what I'd demand from you," She smiled.  "But it'd save hot water and…"

"If we get caught, I'm not taking the fall for you," Ryan teased, standing up and taking her hands.  He helped her off the bed. 

"You okay?  You look a little…"

"Kirsten just changed my bandages and stuffed me full of drugs," Ryan said, putting his hand on her back and leading her to the bathroom. 

"Aww, already?" She pouted.  "I wanted to have a sober Chino…"

"I'll stay lucid for you," He replied.  "So while you take a shower, I'll get cleaned up…"

"I'll make sure your bandages don't get wet if you want to shower…"

"It's okay, I'll…"

"Ryan, just get in here," She smiled, pulling him into the bathroom.

Seth was still trying to convince his parents that Anna should have 'shared bed rights' like Ryan and Summer. 

"I mean, why can't Anna spend the night sometimes?"

"Seth.  Don't play us.  We know that Anna does spend the night sometimes.  Just because Ryan doesn't live in the poolhouse doesn't mean that we don't keep a watch on the poolhouse," Kirsten said quietly. 

"Oh…" Seth was speechless. 

"You shouldn't have pushed it," Sandy smirked. 

"It's sure taking Ryan a while to check on Summer.  Should we go up?" Kirsten asked.

"Give them some time.  I'm sure there's nothing…happening.  She won't overexert him while he's so hurt," Sandy remarked.

"We're going to have to seriously discuss some new house rules," Kirsten said quietly.  "No sex in the house just isn't going to work anymore.  They'll be spending all their money on motels."

"So we get an increase in our allowance?  That would be awesome," Seth joked. 

"Seth," Kirsten scolded. 

"Sorry.  But I mean, we're like, almost adults now.  We're both in committed relationships and you guys know that we have sex…"

"Stop it, Seth.  When I meant that we had to discuss it, I meant your father and I.  We're well aware of your opinion," Kirsten nodded. 

"Okay.  I guess I'll go upstairs and call my girlfriend.  On the phone since she's not readily within my reach," Seth added as he left. 

"God.  What are we going to do with him?" Kirsten asked, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Hope he grows out of it…"

"You've been saying that for years," She laughed. 

Ryan returned to the kitchen, freshly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  His hair was wet but he didn't offer an explanation.  Summer followed him, her hair wet as well as she sat down beside him at the counter.

"How are you today, Summer?" Sandy asked.

She smiled.  "Better.  Now that Ryan's actually back in reality."

"We're all glad about that.  Breakfast should be here shortly," Kirsten said. 

"What's happening today?" Summer asked.

"I've contacted your father's family and notified them of the service in a couple of days.  Your father had a will and his attorney is handling all of that…he wants to discuss it with you.  I told him that you would call him when you were ready."

"Okay," Summer nodded.  Ryan put an arm around her and she leaned against him.  "You'll come with me, right?"

"I'll do whatever you want," Ryan replied.

"I wish I had Sandy that well-trained," Kirsten grinned.  Ryan rolled his eyes at her but smiled.

"I'll call him after I eat something.  What else?" Summer asked.

"I know this is hard, but since we've decided on an open casket…" Sandy started.

Summer shuddered.  "I have to see him, don't I?  To see what he's wearing and stuff, right?"

"We can handle it for you, Summer but…" Kirsten started.

"No, you're right.  I should be the one to handle it." She glanced at Ryan.  "Can Ryan come with me to my house to pick out a suit for him?"

"If he's up to it," Kirsten replied after a pause. 

"Yeah.  I'm fine," Ryan said immediately.

"If you're too sore…" Summer started.

"No, I'm fine.  I mean, I'm still pretty cloudy from the painkillers but as long as I don't have to drive, I should be fine," Ryan replied quietly. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Summer?"

"Yes.  I owe him that much.  I mean, even though he was a total bastard…he was sick.  But I can't forget about the sixteen years before that when he was a reasonably good father.  He was all I had left of my family and now he's gone.  He deserves a proper burial," She said slowly.

Ryan squeezed her shoulder, reassuringly. 

"Okay."

"Should we go through his things?"

"Why don't I get his attorney to meet you at the house?  I'll bring him over so he can talk to you about your father's wishes and if you…" Sandy started.

"It's a little soon to start going through his things, don't you think?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yeah.  Too soon.  I don't even want to step foot in that house again," She admitted.  Sandy and Kirsten seemed relieved.

"We'll go over and get the suit and see how you feel, okay?" Ryan offered.

"Should I take the suit to the funeral home?  So they can…so they can put him in it?" Summer whispered.

"No one expects that…" Sandy started.

"I don't want a stranger to be taking care of him.  He's my dad…" She said quietly. 

"We'll let the funeral home know that you're coming," Kirsten said, giving her husband a knowing glance. 

"Thanks."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Sandy asked. 

"I think…I think I need to do it by myself.  Like, with just Ryan," She amended.  "I mean…this sucks and you've done so much already…"

"Honey, we'll do anything you need," Kirsten said immediately.

"I know, and believe me, I'll be taking you up on that at every opportunity but…I just think I have to do this myself."

"Okay, Summer.  But if you change your mind…"

"She'll call," Ryan said. 


	9. 9

_AN: I haven't forgotten about this story, just had a stalemate. Now, I'm rolling again! Enjoy!_

* * *

Summer drove calmly to her house. Ryan watched her, holding tightly to her hand as she mindlessly sang along to the pop song that she had blaring from her speakers.

"What?" She asked when she saw him looking at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Because. You were just telling me last week how much you hated Jessica Simpson…" Ryan said quietly.

"This isn't Jessica Simpson, it's Ashlee Simpson. There's a difference."

"Uh huh," He smiled.

"She's a brunette and…oh whatever. It's just on. It's distracting."

"It's okay, Summer, you can listen to whatever you want," Ryan said quietly. "But if you want to talk…"

"I know," She sighed. "But I'm so sick of talking and crying…I just want to…I just want all of this to be over."

"Over," Ryan repeated.

"What?"

"Things are never going to be the same, Summer. You know that, right?"

She sighed. "I know. And I know that I'm going to have to make some big decisions and shit…but I'm just taking it a step at a time right now."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you for coming with me, today."

"As if you could keep me away," He said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

She parked her car in the driveway but didn't get out.

"Summer?"

"I…I don't know if this was such a good idea now. I don't know if we should go inside. Maybe we should let the Cohens do it…"

"Summer."

"You're right…" She said immediately.

"I didn't say anything…" Ryan whispered.

"I have to do this. I'm grown up, I'm mature, I can totally handle this…" She continued.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Relax," He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Okay. Relax. Totally relaxing. Check…"

"I can't keep up with you like this, we need Seth if you're not going to chill out," He said.

"I just…this sucks," She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Let's go inside," She said shakily.

Ryan was accustomed to Summer's manic rants but usually they're related to shoes or clearance sales. She was off-center today. He didn't blame her. He was off-center, too. He stepped out of the car and waited for her to join him. He put his arm around her waist and they walked slowly toward her house.

There was police tape hanging from the door. He felt her shudder and immediately pulled it down and dropped it beside the door.

Summer had her key out and was trying to open the door with a shaking hand. Finally, on her third try, she managed to open the door.

"God, it's freezing in here," She muttered as Ryan followed her inside. He glanced around until he found the thermostat and adjusted it so the air conditioning shut off. He returned to Summer's side and ran his hands down her arms to warm her.

"Thanks…" She murmured.

They both froze by the foot of the stairs where there was still a taped outline from where Mr. Roberts had fallen.

"Let's go up the other stairs, okay?" Ryan whispered, gently urging her to walk down the hallway to the other set of stairs.

"God…he's…he died right there," Summer whispered, letting Ryan lead her up the stairs.

"Don't, okay? Let's do this fast…" Ryan said, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah." She took his hand. "His room's this way."

They walked slowly down the hall until she stopped outside her father's door.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just don't let go, okay?"

"I won't."

She opened the door with her free hand and stepped inside.

"His suits are over here," She whispered.

Ryan stayed at her side while she opened the closet.

"I was thinking blue…since everyone's going to be wearing black…" Summer said.

"This one?" Ryan pulled one out.

"Ew, no. Do you really dress yourself?" She teased.

"Kirsten helps me," He replied.

Summer giggled nervously, relaxing slightly. She plucked a suit from the closet. "This one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Then…" She went to the dresser. "Cufflinks and we'll need something to fix his hair."

Ryan was patient as Summer searched the dresser. Finally, she dropped the things into a small bag while Ryan held the suit behind her. She spun to face him. "Okay. First step over. Let's go."

"Lead on."

She took his hand and they left the bedroom. They walked down the stairs but she stopped cold by the outline.

"Summer?"

"Can we just pause a second?"

"Sure…" Ryan was still as she released his hand and walked over to knee beside the outline.

"He was my Daddy…he came to all my dance recitals…he took care of me when I was sick…" She said suddenly. "He's…he's gone."

"I'm sorry, Summer…" Ryan whispered.

She turned to face him. "You…you know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I…I think I need to do this by myself now."

Ryan was stunned. Only a few minutes earlier, she'd been begging him not to leave her. Now she was sending him away.

"Like…"

"Okay. Whatever you need…" He said before she could finish. He'd promised her that he'd do whatever she needed.

"Can I explain later?" She walked to his side but didn't touch him.

"Yeah. Whatever you need, Summer," Ryan repeated.

"Thank you. I'll take you home."

--------

"Seth?" Ryan leaned against Seth's open doorway.

"What's up, man?" Seth was surprised to see him.

"Um…Summer brought me back. She wanted to be alone."

"Oh. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just sore. Could you call her in a couple of hours? Like…to make sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"Thanks…"

"Hey, Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to check on you in a couple of hours, too."

"Thanks. I'm a little spacy still."

"Get some rest."

--------

"Summer called. She's finished at the funeral home and she's running some errands. She swears that she's fine," Kirsten told Sandy that afternoon.

"Ryan's still sleeping. All he told Seth was that she wanted to be alone."

"I'm worried about both of them. Their relationship has always been intense but…"

"They'll be okay. They love each other."

Sandy sighed. "This is just such a complicated situation. Nobody's guilty but everyone feels like it."

"Well, Anna's upstairs with Seth and Ryan's resting. Our kids are safe. Rosa's making dinner…everything's going to be okay," Kirsten said, embracing him tightly.

"I know…I just needed to hear it," Sandy smiled.

Seth and Anna walked in.

"Hi, guys."

"We were going to rent some movies for when Ryan wakes up. Cheerful ones," Anna said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Rosa's making dinner, so don't be too long."

"Okay," Seth agreed.

"I'll go look in on Ryan," Kirsten said.

"I need to make some more phone calls before Summer gets home," Sandy sighed.

Kirsten went upstairs and quietly pushed open Ryan's door.

He was sitting upright in bed but his eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Ryan?" She stepped inside and sat down beside him on the bed. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Lie down, Ryan," She said softly, realizing that he was asleep.

He didn't resist as she pushed him gently to lie down.

"Close your eyes."

He obeyed and murmured something she couldn't hear. She stroked his hair, trying to get him to relax.

"No…don't…stop…" He mumbled.

"Honey, wake up…Ryan?"

He whispered something and tried to push her hands away.

"Ryan."

He relaxed abruptly.

"Ryan."

He opened his eyes and searched the room before settling his gaze on Kirsten. "Hey."

"Bad dreams?" She asked, brushing his hair from his face. She was pleased that he didn't flinch. He'd come a long way and he trusted her.

"They're always bad," He whispered. "They had gone away but…the painkillers are like nightmare candy."

"I'm sorry you were hurt."

"I'm just glad Summer wasn't…" His voice faded.

"She's okay. She called," Kirsten said quietly.

"Good."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute she was holding my hand and asking me not to let go and then…she said she needed to do it alone…"

"This is hard for her."

"I know. She needs space."

"You need rest."

"I'm tired of resting," He muttered.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner."

"Can I make a quick call?"

Kirsten examined him with her eyes. He was completely controlled except for a tremor on his bad side. "Can I ask…"

"My shrink. The dreams…they're bad but…my arm hurts, too. I just need some advice," He admitted.

"Sure. I'll be downstairs if he needs to talk to me."

"Thanks."

--------

Summer didn't come in until after the Cohens had eaten dinner. She'd had a lat dinner with her father's lawyer. Because the death was accidental and no formal charges had been filed at the time of his death, she was set to inherit millions from his life insurance policy. The house was hers, plus everything in it. He'd changed the will after her stepmother had filed for divorce.

She'd numbed herself. She was strong. She was independent. She didn't want him carrying her around, she couldn't be weak.

She'd given the approval for her father's body and straightened him up, putting on his cufflinks and tie. She'd combed his hair and covered his face when she sprayed the hair spray to keep it neat. After the funeral home, she'd gone back to the house and cleaned.

She'd pulled up the tape outline and vacuumed and scrubbed the house from top to bottom. She'd barely had time to change and meet the lawyer.

Now, all she wanted to do was see Ryan. She was ready for him to take care of her now.

"Summer. How are you?" Sandy called from the kitchen.

"I'm okay. I have some papers for you to look over. I met with my dad's lawyer."

"You did?" Sandy was surprised.

"I needed to get this over. I should've told you…"

Sandy gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you did just fine without me. I'll go over them," He accepted the folder.

"Thanks. Is Ryan…"

"He's outside with Seth and Anna."

"Is he upset?"

"I think he's okay. Summer?"

She paused by the door.

"I don't want to be cruel, but you guys need separate rooms tonight, okay?"

"Okay," She nodded.

She found Ryan sitting around the table with Seth and Anna on the patio. Anna was reading aloud from an SAT handbook while Seth painted her toenails.

Ryan was wearing a sling and a thick sweatshirt but his feet were bare. His toenails were painted a bright pink.

"Chino, what did they do to you?" Summer smiled.

"I needed to practice," Seth explained.

"I'm too weak to resist his begging. And he paid me 20 bucks," Ryan said as she kissed him and pulled a chair up close to him.

"You make it okay today?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah. I missed you."

His face flashed with hurt suddenly, but he glanced away before she could respond. "Next question, Anna?"

"We're getting into the verbal now…" Anna smiled.

"Damn," Ryan said dramatically.

"Ryan sucks at verbal…" Seth laughed.

Summer ran her hand down Ryan's arm but instead of accepting it, he followed its progress with his eyes.

"Ryan…" Summer whispered as Anna read aloud.

"Ryan? Can you come in here for a minute?" Kirsten interrupted.

"Be right back," Ryan said. He stood up slowly and went inside.

"What's that about?" Summer asked.

"You'll have to ask Ryan," Seth said quietly.

"Seth? What…"

"Ryan's in the kitchen with Mom, not me. That's what…that's all I meant."

Summer sighed. "I'm sorry. He's being weird."

"He's got a hole in his shoulder. And he saw a man die. Can you say that you're not a little weird, too?" Seth asked quietly.

"Guess not."

"He was fine at dinner. He even ate," Anna said.

"Really? That's good…Sandy said that we have to stay in separate rooms tonight," Summer admitted.

"You had to know that was coming. Sandy and Kirsten are cool but they're not going to let you guys shack up," Anna smiled.

Ryan returned and sat down again.

"Everything all right?" Summer asked.

"Kirsten says that Seth has a future doing pedicures," He muttered.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing," He shrugged.

"Bullshit," She challenged.

Ryan didn't reply immediately, giving her a confused glance.

"Um…we'll be inside," Seth said.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to bed anyway. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ryan replied, starting to stand up.

"Ryan, no, don't walk away from me…" Summer urged.

Ryan sighed, standing up completely. "I don't think I can talk to you right now. Why don't you sleep on it and decide exactly what you want from me."

"I want you to stay."

Seth and Anna were silent, watching them.

"Now? You're ready for me, now?" Ryan muttered.

"Ryan…"

"I'm tired. I'll see you first thing in the morning." Ryan walked away.

"What did I do?"

"Well, today you sent him away. Tonight you tell him that you missed him…like he was supposed to stay with you and…and he feels like shit," Seth said quietly.

"I…I just don't know what to do."

--------

Sandy and Kirsten were watching Ryan sleep.

"That medicine can't be good for him…he's sleeping so hard," Sandy said quietly.

"It's a sedative. It shouldn't hurt him. And he asked the doctor for it. The doctor agreed that tits safer than the nightmares," Kirsten replied.

"What's wrong? Why are you watching him?" Summer asked, approaching them in the hallway.

"He's sleeping…" Kirsten said.

"Already? I wanted…" She stammered.

"I think he's still pretty exhausted," Sandy explained.

"Can I wake him? Please?"

Sandy hesitated. "Summer, he took something to help him sleep."

"Oh. Nightmares?" She gasped.

"All day," Kristen whispered.

"I shouldn't have left him…" She replied.

"Summer, it's not your fault. He always has that reaction to painkillers, you know that. Let's leave him to rest," Sandy urged, closing the door.


	10. 10

_AN: Slowly winding this story down, too. First attempt at writing a love scene, so let me know what you think. Porn is not my forte as you'll soon see. But hopefully, it's in character and plausible. Enjoy!_

--------

Sandy went to wake Ryan the next morning. He was on his side, sleeping soundly. The covers were in a heap by the door and Ryan's shoulder was bloody and Sandy saw that he'd ripped his stitches. The bandage was torn off and on the floor beside the bed.

"Ryan? Ryan, wake up…"

"No…sleep…" He murmured.

"Kid, wake up…" Sandy urged.

"Sandy? Ow…" Ryan felt the pain immediately.

"What happened?" Sandy asked.

"I…I was asleep…I did this?"

"The sedative must not have stopped the nightmares this time, kid. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll call the doctor so we can get you stitched up…" Sandy said.

"God…As if it didn't hurt enough, I ripped the stitches out?" Ryan glanced at his fingers and saw that his nails were caked with blood from where he had clawed at the bandage.

"Just relax…let me help you up…" Sandy offered his hand and Ryan clasped it and pulled himself to his feet.

"Damn, Sandy…I thought I was over all this…"

"You are. You were asleep."

Ryan was unsteady on his feet. Sandy guided him to the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell Summer?"

"She's downstairs. She came by your room last night to talk to you," Sandy said.

"Can we go to the doctor before she sees me? I don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet."

"What's going on with you guys?"

"I don't know," Ryan sighed. "One minute she needs me, the next minute, she needs me to leave…I don't know what I'm supposed to do…this would only make her worried and I think that would make everything worse."

Sandy nodded his understanding.

Ryan focused on washing the blood off his body with a washrag while Sandy called the doctor from the doorway. He arranged for a meeting at the doctor's office in 10 minutes.

Ryan brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair before motioning to Sandy that he was done.

--------

"Kirsten? Where's Ryan?" Summer asked when she found her in the kitchen. She'd gotten up extra early and had planned on snuggling into bed with her boyfriend but he wasn't there.

"He's not in his room? He must be with Sandy. How are you today?"

"I'm okay. I'm better today than yesterday. I slept all night…"

"I'm glad."

"The only think I wanted to do today was make up with Ryan…" She admitted.

"You guys were both pretty tired yesterday," Kirsten said. "Bagel?"

Summer accepted it. "So. Funeral tomorrow?"

"Yep. Did you want to go shopping with me this morning? I have to buy something to wear."

"I need to do that too, thanks."

"A lot of your father's family is at the Plaza. I was planning on going over and…"

"That's a good idea. We should probably greet them," Summer realized.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Well, I've reserved the lounge for a gathering after the funeral tomorrow, the hotel's catering so you…"

"I should see them today. And you'll be there, too, right?"

"I'll be there." Kirsten hesitated. "What about Ryan?"

"I want him to be with me. If he's up to it. But I have to talk to him first. I don't want him holding me up and carrying all the drama by himself…yesterday…I was really depending on his and then…it was like I woke up and saw how guilty he looked, how upset and…and I didn't want to do that to him. So I sent him away."

"Did you explain that to him?" Kirsten asked quietly.

"I haven't had time. Kirsten…you know I love him, right?"

"Of course, Summer…"

"Tell me what to do. Do I ask him to come today or do I try to protect him and go alone?"

"I think you should talk to Ryan. And respect his opinion. He loves you, too."

"He'll do whatever he thinks I want," Summer sighed. "He's just so damned hard to read."

"Talk to him, Summer. If you need him, I'm sure he needs you, too." Kirsten gave her a gentle smile. "Sandy…if he's upset, I'm upset. It goes both ways. Its love, Summer, and you guys have to trust each other."

Sandy and Ryan walked in. Ryan's arm was in a sling.

"What happened?" Summer gasped. Ryan walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, putting his good arm around her.

"Nothing," He said quietly.

"Ryan…" Summer whispered, hating the way he was shrugging off her question.

"I just needed an upgrade," Ryan said. "You want to talk?"

"Yeah. My room or yours?"

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, tracing her face with his fingertips. "I don't care."

Kirsten and Sandy were talking quietly by the sink as Summer took Ryan's hand and led him out of the kitchen.

"Have you taken a shower?" She asked as they took the stairs.

"No. I have new stitches."

"Take a bath with me?" She asked.

"Okay…I mean, are you…" Ryan started.

"No sex…I just want to be with you," She said.

"Of course." Ryan locked the door to his room and turned on the stereo as she went into the bathroom. He followed her inside and closed the door. She turned on the faucet and the water began to stream out, steaming.

"Summer."

She turned to face him. He took her arm and pulled her close, kissing her. She unbuttoned his jeans and his shirt as he kissed her. He took a breath and removed the sling. She stepped out of her shorts and shirt before finding his mouth again.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Me, too."

"We okay?"

"Yeah…we have to talk…"

"Communication, yeah…" He murmured as she turned to adjust the temperature of the tub. She stepped in and turned. He stepped in behind her and lowered himself to sit down. She settled between his legs and leaned forward to turn off the water.

She was content as he took the loofah and silently washed her body.

He started to speak softly, his lips close to her ear.

"I wanted to be there for you yesterday. You're hurting and I just wanted to help. I'm sorry that I didn't comfort you, I just wanted to help…"

"Ryan…"

"Shh. I'm holding the loofah," He smiled, nibbling her ear. "I don't want you to worry about me. I am here for you…I might go to a psychiatrist and take anti-depressants but I am not unstable and I am completely and utterly here for you," He murmured, wetting her hair and massaging the shampoo into her scalp.

"I know," She purred as he rinsed her hair.

"And I know you're here for me, too. We have enough on our minds to be upset with each other…"

"Are you upset?"

"Not with you."

"My father is dead. But it wasn't our fault. I need you…I can't make it without you…"

"You don't have to," He whispered.

"My turn." They shifted positions and he relaxed against her. She washed him, careful to keep his damaged shoulder dry.

"You saved my life, Ryan…your family has taken me in and you…you've been unbelievable…but yesterday…I couldn't put you through that…"

"Summer…"

"I have loofah," She warned with a smile. "So shush…" She massaged his hair and he mumbled appreciatively, relaxing into her arms.

"I needed to know that you were safe. You got hurt and you looked so sad…I had to come to terms with…with what happened before I let myself depend on you…" She traced his face with her fingers, pleased that he was so content to have his eyes closed. "He was my father…but what happened…he wasn't my father anymore…he was scary and dangerous…so no matter how much I loved my father…he died before that day…he was already gone…"

"I love you," Ryan whispered.

"I love you, too…"

"Communication…"

"Yeah," She smiled. She kissed the back of his neck. "I want you…"

"What?" He asked absently.

She maneuvered herself atop him with a satisfied moan. His hands settled on her back, tentative.

"Summer, we can't…" He started but his body was already reacting.

"Shh…just stay quiet…" She kissed him, capturing his mouth's attention as she began to ride him slowly. He was deep inside and they were both needy.

"God…" He groaned.

"Shh…" She murmured, kissing him as she pulled him close. "Just…warn me…" She braced herself on the edge of the tub. He guided her and their thrusts were synchronized.

"Come here…" He pulled her face to his, his breathing short and desperate as she straddled him. He kissed her deeply and she tasted his need as he lifted her off her, her body left lacking as he removed himself from inside her.

"Please, Ryan…" She pleaded and kissed her again, silencing her as he brought her to completion with his fingers as he shuddered with his own climax.

"You…I want you inside…" She said.

"Safety first," He whispered.

--------

Summer had gotten dressed in a knee-length beige skirt and a matching white button down shirt. She'd tiptoed out of Ryan's room before changing but Kirsten and Sandy had seen her making her escape. She was composed as she joined them in the kitchen. Her hair was dry but unstyled.

"Summer? You almost ready?" Kirsten asked.

"Almost," She replied, sitting down at the counter. Ryan appeared in black slacks and a tight white long-sleeved shirt. He gave her a shy smile before moving to stand behind her.

Sandy and Kirsten watched them curiously. Ryan twisted her hair into a loose braid and laced it with flowers that he'd gotten from her room.

"You have got to tell me how you tamed him," Kirsten said when he was finished.

Sandy shook his head in disbelief. "I thought I was whipped."

Ryan gave Sandy a wink before disappearing.

"Summer, before you and Kirsten go shopping, I think we need to iron out some ground rules…" Sandy started.

"Sandy. You talk to Ryan. I'll take Summer. Don't make this any worse on yourself," Kirsten said. "Let's go."

Summer was confused but followed Kirsten outside. "What's that about?"

"Sex." Kirsten blushed. "I mean…Sandy and I have to lay down some ground rules if you're…"

"Oh. Oh, yeah…I get it. Separate beds and no sex…" Summer realized.

"I mean, we know that you guys are…active," Kirsten continued as they started to drive. "But…you're kids and we don't let Seth and his girlfriend get away with stuff like that…"

"I know." Summer wondered if they'd made too much noise or something.

"Sandy and I want you to stay with us. Indefinitely. We haven't really had a chance to talk to you about it, but after all that's happened…you're a part of our family. Ryan loves you and by default, you're an honorary Cohen as well."

"I haven't…I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do."

"Sandy explained to me about your inheritance, so we know that you can afford to be on your own. But you're still seventeen. We can't force you to do anything…but we'd really like it if you'd stay."

"You guys have been awesome. I don't know what I'd have done without you and Sandy. And I'd like to stay, too…if that's okay."

"But we do have rules…we have dinner together every night and homework has to be finished before going out during the week…"

Summer smiled. "Okay, Kirsten." She could tell that the woman was trying to pretend to be strict but she knew that Ryan and Seth were pretty much given free rein.

"So, the sex rule…we'll have to work on it…figure something out…"

"Thank you, Kirsten. For everything."

--------

Ryan was asleep on the couch in the living room while Rosa was cleaning his room. Sandy, Seth and Anna were in the kitchen nibbling on snacks. They were going to meet Summer and Kirsten at the hotel after their shopping was done.

"So, Dad, what happened to you and Ryan this morning?" Seth asked.

Sandy glanced over to make sure Ryan was still sleeping. "We had to make a quick trip to the doctor."

"Is he okay?" Anna asked before Seth could.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. He ripped his stitches out…"

"How? I mean, he was here…" Seth said.

"Nightmares," Sandy said quietly.

"Oh," Seth replied.

"He's okay, though. The doctor fixed him up and he made up with Summer so all is okay," Sandy nodded.

"He's coming with us to the hotel, right?"

"Yeah. I just figured we'd let him sleep. He needs it," Sandy acknowledged.

"So. Summer's doing better, too?" Anna asked.

"If Ryan's okay, then Summer is okay," Seth replied. "They're weird like that."

Sandy's cell phone buzzed and he walked onto the patio to answer it.

Anna and Seth were still watching Ryan discretely.

"He'd kick our ass for staring at him," Anna said finally.

"You're right. Let's wake him up," Seth smirked.

--------

Ryan stayed by Summer's side, his hand resting on her lower back for support while she greeted her family. He'd only met her father a few times and he had no idea that she came from such a large family. He met her 2 aunts and 3 uncles, all doctors. He'd met all her cousins and he couldn't remember any of their names.

As they made their way toward another table, Ryan had a wave of dizziness wash over him and he faltered. Summer immediately felt the lack of his hand on her back and turned to face him. She pulled him outside of the lounge.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"You look a little pale," She noticed, putting her hand against his face.

"I'll go to the bathroom and get myself together. I'll meet you back inside. I'm fine, Summer."

She gave him a quick kiss and smiled, returning to the lounge.

Ryan went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He was lightheaded and his nausea had been growing since Sandy had given him his latest dose of painkillers but he had to be here. The pills weren't dulling the pain, only his senses. Listening to Summer explain her father's 'sudden illness' and 'accidental death' over and over was the least he could do for her. She'd conferred with Sandy and agreed that there was no need to tell her family about the gruesome details of her father's death.

Sandy stepped in. "You okay?"

"I don't know…" Ryan admitted as his vision went spotty. When he blinked again, Sandy was holding him upright by his good arm.

"Sit down a minute, here, on the sink," Sandy guided him to the sink and Ryan slowly turned to sit down.

"You dizzy?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to get you some water, don't move…" Sandy ducked out.

Ryan took deep breaths. He had to get control over his body so he could get back to Summer. He glanced at the door when someone walked in, but realized that it wasn't Sandy. He recognized one of Summer's uncles. He started to get down off the sink but Sandy stepped back in.

"Don't move." Sandy held out a bottle of water.

"Everything okay? Ryan, right?" The man asked.

"I'm fine," Ryan said.

"He doesn't look fine. You're his father, Mr. Cohen?"

"Tim, right?" Sandy shook the man's hand.

"I'm a doctor, can I help?"

Sandy seemed relieved but Ryan was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"I'm okay," Ryan insisted.

"Drink that," Sandy pointed to the water. "Ryan was hurt a few days ago."

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, it's nothing," Ryan said.

"Your arm?" Tim was observant and could see the way Ryan was holding his arm against him protectively. "Can I take a look?"

"Sandy…" Ryan turned to him for help.

"Drink."

Ryan sighed but obediently drained the bottle.

"Ronnie…he hurt you?" Tim realized.

"He wasn't himself," Ryan replied immediately.

"Psychotic break. I talked to the hospital. I wasn't aware that he…that he hurt anyone. Can I see?" Tim asked gently.

Ryan glanced at Sandy but gingerly pulled off his shirt.

"Ouch," Tim winced, examining the wound.

"I got new stitches this morning…I'm just dizzy from the drugs…" Ryan admitted.

"What are you even doing here in this condition? It looks like it went all the way through…" Tim realized, seeing the bruise on the back of Ryan's shoulder.

"It's fine…"

"Will you at least put the sling on?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy, if I walk back in there with a sling on they'll be more questions and she doesn't need that right now…" Ryan said quietly.

Tim seemed to realize why Ryan was making his appearance. "How about you run an errand for me? Mr. Cohen could take you home and my family wouldn't have to question your disappearance."

Ryan was surprised.

"You obviously care a lot about Summer. But you're no good to her if you're falling over." Tim turned to Mr. Cohen. "Take him home. I'll run damage control."

"I'm good to stay. But thank you. Can I just sit down in the lounge? I…I really think I need to be here," Ryan said quietly.

"You're sure?" Sandy asked. Ryan pulled his shirt back on.

"Yeah. Thank you, Mr. Roberts." Ryan hopped down off the sink.

Tim stopped Sandy once they were outside the bathroom. Ryan had returned to Summer's side in the lounge as she talked to one of her aunts.

"Mr. Cohen…"

"Call me Sandy."

"Sandy. Summer tells me that she's going to be staying with your family…"

"She's almost eighteen and she doesn't want to have to change schools or leave her friends…" Sandy started.

"I understand that. It's a really nice thing to do…"

"Summer is a part of my family, now. Just like Ryan. He's my foster son and we almost lost him…but Summer brought him back to us. She's always going to be welcome in my home," Sandy said. They watched the couple curiously.

Ryan's arm was around her and she was molded comfortably against him as they sat on a small couch. She was speaking quietly to her aunt while Ryan listened and squeezed her shoulder at certain moments.

"They're good together. Mature. She's a beautiful young woman."

"She's handling this very well."

"Did Ronnie...did he hurt her?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Tim hesitated.

"Ryan takes good care of her. She's safe," Sandy said quietly.

"I believe you. Or better yet, I believe him," Tim pointed to the couple.

--------


	11. 11

_AN: Small Update. Should be tied up in the next chapter or so. Thanks for the loyal readers!!_

* * *

Summer was talking with her aunt, she'd left Ryan on the couch several minutes earlier.

She had dreaded talking with her family but after this meeting, she realized that they sympathized with her and were giving her lots of support.

She was grateful for Ryan's support, too, she wouldn't have been able to make it through this day without him standing beside her.

"Your boyfriend is looking a little tired. Is everything okay? He doesn't look well," Her aunt said.

"What?" Summer glanced back and recognized Sandy sitting beside Ryan on the couch with a glass of water. "Excuse me," She said, hurrying back to Ryan. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Ryan was saying, his blue eyes clouded with annoyance.

"You're so pale, baby, what…" Summer sat down beside him and took his hand.

"I think…I think I need to go home for a while. Lie down," Ryan said, catching Sandy's scolding glance. "I'm still pretty dizzy."

"Oh…okay, sure…I'll meet you back there. Are you sure you're okay?" She took his face in her hands and made him meet her gaze.

"Yeah. Just tired. I'll be okay. You?"

"I'm fine." She kissed him lightly on the lips and let Sandy escort him from the lounge.

Kirsten joined her. "Summer, it's winding down, are you ready to get out of here?"

"Hell yes," Summer said, flushing at her unintended use of language.

Kirsten smiled. "Seth and Anna are going to bring home dinner, I'm ready to drive you whenever you're ready."

Summer made one last circuit of the room, saying goodbye and promising to spend more time with them the following day. Kirsten was waiting by the door and they walked to the car.

"You holding up okay?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah. I guess…it's been so long since I saw everyone, I wasn't sure how they were going to react. But…they're pretty cool. Dad hadn't talked to any of them for a while, I think they all feel a little guilty for losing touch."

"Your dad didn't…"

"Uncle Tim said he hung up on him the last time he called. He was…nasty to him. Tim thought he was just upset about the case…" Summer let her words drift off. "It was okay, Kirsten. I'm glad I came."

"Me, too. I think it helped them to see you intact. You handled today very well," Kirsten said as they started driving.

"You think Ryan's okay?"

"I think he's still more tired than he'll admit. He's a strong kid, he'll be okay. Sandy was hounding him for the past hour or so…"

"I didn't know he was dizzy…he didn't…" Summer started.

"You know how Ryan is, he hates to admit that he doesn't feel 100 percent," Kirsten said. "I know he talks more to you than he ever talked to us…"

"But we made this agreement this morning that we would keep talking and…he didn't tell me."

"He wanted to be there for you today. You guys seem to care about each other so much that neither wants to be alone. Go easy on him," Kirsten said.

"I will…I just wish he'd talk to me more, you know?"

"Well, with Ryan, talking's not really his thing. We're all having to learn his language," Kirsten smiled.

"Yeah." Summer glanced over. "You and Sandy have both been really great about all of this. I mean, everything…"

"But?" Kirsten asked.

"Do you think…in your female opinion…that it's a good idea for Ryan and me to be living in the same house?" Summer asked.

"Why do you…"

"God, I love him so much, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else…but I also know that things change…I don't want to get in his space, I don't want to hurt what we have…"

"I think that you and Ryan are going to be close no matter where you live, Summer. You guys…you have a connection. I think having you in the house will be good for both of you…if you want, you could always stay in the poolhouse. That way you would be with us…but you could get away if you needed to," Kirsten suggested.

"All those windows? I don't think I could handle it. I'd have to close every shade to change clothes, it'd be dramatic. I think I'm fine in the room you've given me. I just…I worry about us sometimes. Ryan's so…he's had such a hard life and sometimes I think that he's just an argument away from taking off again…"

"Really, Summer?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah…" She whispered. "Sometimes…"

"I don't think so. I think he's finally accepted his place in our family. He used to get this look in his eye, this gleam like he was about to bolt, but he doesn't anymore. He's not exactly as docile as he once was, either, he'll argue about curfew and doing dishes with the best of them. I don't think Ryan's going anywhere," Kirsten said, parking the car in the driveway.

"I hope not. I'm sorry for venting…"

"Vent anytime, Summer. That's what I'm here for. Now, let's go check on Ryan, shall we?" Kirsten gave her a smile and they went inside.

"You sure you want to do this again?" Sandy was saying.

"Yes. My doctor says it should be better this time," Ryan replied. Summer peeked into the den and he gave her a relieved smile. "Hey."

"What's going on?" She asked, taking his smile as an invitation and sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Sedatives. I have to take them sometimes so I can sleep…last night, they didn't work so well, but I think I need to try again," Ryan explained.

"You…it's still early, Ryan," she said.

"I know…but the painkillers…they're not really working and if they start to work, I get all spaced out…I should be sleeping, that way, I don't need the painkillers because I'm unconscious," Ryan said.

Summer looked between him and Sandy.

"I'd rather be asleep than spacy," He whispered.

"Ryan, I'm going to call your doctor. Just to be safe…" Sandy said.

Ryan gave him a nod. Summer took his hand as Sandy walked out.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you okay? You handled today…like a champ…"

Summer laughed at his phrasing. "A champ?"

"My vocabulary's on low right about now…" He met her gaze shyly. "I'm beat, Summer."

"I can tell. You're begging Sandy to give you a sedative," Summer remarked.

"Last night…I ripped my stitches out…while I was asleep. I hate the nightmares, Summer…I remember the dreams, but I…I don't know how to make them stop…"

"The sedative…"

"Usually it works…it's always worked before…but…"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Summer asked.

"I…Sandy's supposed to be giving me a 'no sex in the house' lecture, but he keeps putting it off…"

"I got mine from Kirsten earlier," Summer smiled.

"Yeah? Were we too loud or something this morning?" He whispered.

"I don't know, she just said that she doesn't let Seth get away with stuff like sleeping over…it sort of segued into me staying here…permanently…" Summer said.

"Oh yeah?" He smiled but quickly dropped it from his face. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah…"

He squeezed her hand and then pulled her close for a kiss.

She giggled, pulling away. Times like this with Ryan made her forget about everything else.

"So…you want to go up to my room and…rest a while before dinner?" Ryan asked.

"Rest?" She grinned.

"Exactly." He leaned close and whispered, "The Cohens are good about knocking…"

"Hmm…okay, Ryan…let's go get some rest." She said.

They were halfway up the stairs when Sandy called Ryan's name. They returned to the den. Sandy held out the phone and Ryan took it, walking onto the patio to talk to his doctor.

"What's the verdict?" she asked.

"Well, he wants to talk to Ryan. He doesn't want him thinking that the sedative is a cure for the nightmares, it's just a temporary thing," Sandy said. "The nightmares are something that can't really be treated with drugs…he has to work through them himself."

"The shrink's helping, though, Ryan says so…"

"I know, and this is only a setback," Sandy agreed. "The two of you just went through something really traumatic…it's no wonder it triggered the dreams again."

"Mr. Cohen…"

Sandy raised an eyebrow. "So, you're going to pull out the 'mister' when you want something?" He tried to keep the smile out of his voice.

She laughed. "Well, I was going to try it…can I stay with him tonight? No sex, I promise, just…so I can make sure he doesn't freak out again?"

"I'll talk to Kirsten." Sandy's cheeks were red. "It's not that we don't trust you, it's just…we're not sure how to handle this whole situation."

"I know…but at least if I'm with him, he'll be more relaxed and won't feel like you guys are smothering him. He needs me, sometimes…and I need him, too," Summer said.

Sandy sighed. "I'll tell Kirsten."

Seth and Anna arrived with bags of Mexican food and Sandy and Summer went to help them carry the bags.

Kirsten went to look for Ryan when they were all ready to eat. He was sitting by the pool with the phone still pressed against his ear. She put her hand on his good shoulder and he gave her a weak smile.

"Okay, doc…I'll keep it in mind…I'll tell Sandy, thanks…bye."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. No more sedatives, though. Not until he talks to me about it more," Ryan sighed. "He doesn't want me depending on them to work through the nightmares…"

"But you're hurt, Ryan, did he consider…"

"Yeah. And the painkillers make me loopy, but he doesn't want me to take them unless it's absolutely necessary," Ryan replied.

"Have you taken any painkillers lately?"

"Not since around lunch. I wanted a clear head…"

"Come inside, it's time for dinner. But you're going straight to bed afterwards, okay?"

Ryan nodded, following her inside.

--------

Kirsten and Sandy were talking quietly in the kitchen as the kids finished eating dinner.

They'd given Ryan his dose of painkillers and he was sharing a seat with Summer, helping her clean up the taco that splintered mid-bite onto the table.

"So, Summer. How're you doing?" Anna asked.

"I'm okay. This whole thing sucks, but…today actually wasn't so bad. It was nice to see my family…even though the circumstances sucked…it wasn't as bad as I thought," Summer said.

"What about tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Tomorrow's going to suck…but I think it'll be better once…once it's over. I want to put it all behind me, I want to remember the good times with my Dad…not the past month, you know?" Summer said.

Ryan put his good arm around her and she relaxed against him.

"Okay, guys. We'll clean up. Ryan, go lie down," Kirsten said.

Summer stood up with him and led him to his room.

He sat down heavily on the bed and immediately put a hand to his head.

"You okay?"

"I know you don't need this right now…but I feel like hell…" Ryan admitted.

"Lie down, baby…" She urged, folding back his covers. He stretched out. She delicately pulled off his shoes and socks and pulled the covers over his legs.

"I…"

"Shh. My turn to play nursemaid. Take off your shirt," She said.

"It's fine…"

"No, I want to make sure your stitches are okay, Ryan," She replied, amused.

He sat up and gingerly removed his shirt. She lifted the small bandage and nodded, satisfied.

"Pass inspection?" He smirked.

"Yes. Okay…" She fluffed his pillow and he obediently lay down. She tucked him in and settled cross-legged on the bed beside him.

"You're not going to lie down?"

"Not yet. It's early. I was going to work on some homework. Is that…"

"That's fine, Summer. You…you're going to stay?" he asked.

"I'm going to try," she replied, kissing his cheek. "You don't mind if…"

"You always study while I nap…its okay…thanks, Summer…" He whispered.

"Get some rest. You'll need it tomorrow," She said. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Her school books were already on Ryan's dresser, she got them and settled onto his bed with her notebook.

The door was open and she glanced up to see Sandy and Kirsten standing in the hallway.

"He's resting…is it…"

"Call us if you need us, Summer. And Seth and Anna are right across the hall," Kirsten said, her arm around Sandy.

She gave them a grateful smile. She returned her attention to her homework.

Seth stepped in with a yawn around midnight. "How's it going?"

"Okay. Physics sucks," She replied.

"Yeah, I feel that. Well, I'm crashing. You should probably get some sleep, too."

She was tired. "That's a good idea."

Seth tossed her a pillow. "It's from your room. Don't make noise, Summer, and you'll stay on the Kirsten's good side," He added with a smirk.

Summer put her books away and quickly went downstairs to change. She returned and was startled to find Ryan's bed empty. She glanced around the room and went into his bathroom.

He was standing in front of the mirror, his eyes unfocused and staring.

"Come on, Ryan…back to bed…" She said gently, taking his good arm and leading him back to the bed.

"Can't sleep…" He mumbled.

"You are asleep, baby…lie down…" She urged.

He sat down and she climbed into bed behind him, forcing him to lie down. She kept her arms around his torso, holding him. She managed to cover them with blankets.

Finally, he settled into sleep. She kept her arms around him, his warmth lulling her to rest.

--------

She woke up alone in Ryan's bed. She panicked at first but saw that the door was open and she heard voices downstairs.

"I told you, Mom, don't touch it, Ryan's teaching me…" Seth was complaining.

"Ryan shouldn't even be out of bed," Kirsten replied.

Summer got up and went downstairs.

Ryan and Seth were standing by the stove. Ryan was flipping something with his good arm while Seth was swatting at his mother with a potholder.

"Guys, guys, back up," Ryan said, amused.

"What's going on?" Summer smiled.

"Nothing, just the morning ritual, Ryan cooks, Mom tries to find her maternal instinct and cook and then the smoke detectors go off," Seth said. "On Sundays, the fire department comes…"

"Ryan should be resting, he's not making anything that I can't make…" Kirsten protested as Seth swatted at her again.

"Okay, children, let's give the chef some space," Sandy announced, walking in and ushering Seth and Kirsten away from the stove.

"Sandy, he shouldn't be cooking," Kirsten protested.

Sandy sighed, rolling his eyes at Summer who laughed. Sandy went and began to help Ryan cook. Seth and Kirsten sat down at the counter.

"Can I help?" Summer asked.

"Coffee," Ryan said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she went to the coffeemaker.

"Are you as cooking-challenged as Mom here?" Seth asked.

"I can use the microwave like it's going out of style," Summer replied. "Hot Pockets are my specialty."

"We'll have to make sure and pick some of those up at the store next time," Kirsten said.

"You look better today," Sandy said to Ryan.

"I got some sleep for once," Ryan replied. "Kirsten's already given me a dose of painkillers so hopefully…by the service I'll be steady."

"You'll be fine," Sandy nodded, flipping the pancakes on his side of the stove as Ryan scraped the eggs onto a plate.

Summer managed to get the coffee flowing before she took a seat beside Seth at the counter.

"You've had Ryan's breakfasts before, right?" Seth asked.

"I've had lunch and dinner, but I can't remember a breakfast," Summer replied.

"Ryan's cooking puts Rosa to shame," Kirsten agreed.

"It smells good," Summer smiled. Ryan put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and Seth before returning for Kirsten's plate.

"Mmm…so much better than Mom's…" Seth said with his mouth full.

"I have to agree," Kirsten sighed, enjoying the food.

They ate in silence for a while, Ryan monitoring the pancakes as he nibbled from his plate when Sandy sat down.

"Does he cook every morning?" Summer asked, finishing her plate a moment before Ryan placed several pancakes on it.

"If he's up in time," Sandy replied. "Ryan really doesn't like mornings."

"I don't know anyone that likes mornings," Seth replied.

"I try to cook, it drives Rosa crazy if I'm in the kitchen before her," Ryan snickered.

"I told you not to taunt the housekeeper," Kirsten said.

Summer found herself relaxing in their comfortable atmosphere. She enjoyed seeing Ryan interact with the Cohens. After Ryan's unplanned runaway several months earlier, she hadn't been sure that Ryan would ever settle in with the Cohens but seeing them together now, she knew that he really had accepted his place in their family. She felt good. She could stay here and move on with her life.

Ryan turned off the stove and stood up beside Summer and picked at his food. He'd passed on the pancakes and was poking at his eggs with his fork.

"Hey. What's wrong with yours?" Summer asked.

"I was hungry earlier…but now, I'm not."

"You should eat something. Those painkillers are going to wreak havoc on your stomach if you don't," Summer warned.

"You should listen to her," Kirsten grinned.

"This can't be good. Summer and Kirsten agreeing on something? This is a bad sign, boys," Sandy joked.

Kirsten winked at Summer.

"I'm going to go get showered, I'll be back in a little while," Ryan said, kissing her on the cheek before leaving his plate nearly untouched.

"He just walked off without even trying to eat," Summer said.

"We'll warm it up when he comes back down. How're you doing today?" Sandy asked.

"I slept pretty well. Ryan got up once, he was standing in the bathroom, but I got him back to bed and he didn't get up again. I think he had a good night."

"Are you ready for today?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah. I think so. It'll be good to get it over, you know? I'm not looking forward to it…but it'll be over…he's gone and he needs to be put to rest," Summer said.

"We're here for anything you need, okay?" Kirsten gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks."

"Seth, you're on dishes…" Sandy said, scraping his last piece of pancake across the syrupy plate.

"But, Dad…"

"No buts. You know the drill, don't you?"

"Yes," Seth muttered, rolling his eyes dramatically.

--------


	12. Fin

Summer took pity on Seth and helped him clean up the kitchen after breakfast. Once they were finished, she took Ryan's plate up to his room, knocking softly.

"Come in," he murmured. He was already dressed in black slacks and a dress shirt.

"You didn't eat."

"I wasn't…"

"Hungry?" she smirked. "Yeah, I got that."

"My stomach sucks. I'll eat lunch, I promise, but all that cooking, it just isn't good for my appetite," he said. "How are you doing today?" He took the plate from her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm…I'll be okay. Today's…it's going to be hard. But I have to get through it if I want to move on," she sighed, relaxing against him.

"It'll be okay."

"Everything's going to change."

"But we'll be okay."

"We won't change?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I can't promise that. You're living here now…that's bound to change some things. But I can promise that I'll never leave you…"

"Me either…you're stuck with me, Chino," she smiled, kissing him.

--------

Summer squeezed Ryan's hand as the priest began his eulogy. She needed him so much. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into him as the tears came.

Her father. The first man she ever knew. The man that gave her her first dress, first kiss, first haircut, first dance…he was gone. She'd never be anyone's daughter again.

"Shh…I'm here…I'll always be here…" Ryan pulled her close and she laced her fingers as she buried her face in his chest. She cried. She cried until she lost her voice. The priest was still talking and she held him tight.

--------

"Summer. Do you want to go home?" Ryan asked softly. The pallbearers were carrying Mr. Roberts to the hearse and Summer was still clinging to him, crying.

"Can you take me? Can you stay with me?" she whispered, desperate.

"Dude, I have the keys, we'll take you," Seth said, pale beside him.

"Thanks," Ryan nodded.

"Oh god…I'm a mess…" Summer choked, pulling away.

He caught her by the wrists. "Hey, you're beautiful, just relax…"

She settled back into his arms and he wiped the mascara trails from her cheeks.

"Ryan…"

"I'm here," he answered.

"Take me home…"

He smoothed her hair and once the church was quieter, stood up, bringing her with him. When she didn't respond, he lifted her petite body and carried her into the foyer.

"Ryan, your shoulder…I'll take her," Sandy said, not waiting for a response and taking Summer from him.

"I'm sorry…" Summer murmured.

"It's not your fault, honey, Ryan's taking you home," Sandy said, carrying her outside.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten stopped him.

"I will be."

"Okay. We'll be home soon," she said.

Ryan met Sandy by Anna's car. Summer was curled up in the back seat. Sandy held open the door.

"Take care of her. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks," Ryan said gratefully, getting in.

Summer adjusted to his presence by stretching across his lap. He stroked her hair. Her eyes were closed and he accepted her silence.

Mr. Roberts had hurt her…but he didn't deserve to die. Ryan didn't know about Summer's childhood, the man hadn't been evil, he'd been sick. Ryan had to accept Mr. Roberts' place in Summer's memories…as a father. Ryan's father was a cruel man, but it didn't change the fact that Ryan cared about him. He knew about family. Unconditional love was literal with family.

"I love you," Summer whispered suddenly.

"I love you, too," he answered instinctively. Truth came easily to him.

"Five minutes," Anna said from the front.

"We love you, too," Summer announced.

"Thanks," Seth replied, startled and amused.

"You're mushy," Ryan whispered, pleased when Summer smiled up at him.

"Mushy?"

"Yes. Definitely mushy. But it's cute."

"Sexy?" she grinned.

"Cute."

Seth chimed in. "No talking of 'sexy' when you're living in my house. 'Cute' is acceptable. 'Sexy' is not."

"See?" Ryan smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Cute."

"Okay. I'll settle for that for now," she whispered.

--------

Sandy and Kirsten walked in and immediately recognized the smell of pizza. Seth and Anna were sitting at the counter.

"They're asleep," Seth said, nodding toward the den.

Ryan and Summer were cuddled under a blanket on the couch.

"They both ate some pizza; we were all starving when we got back. Summer's still a little upset, but she swears it's just because she's tired," Anna explained.

"Did Ryan take his medicine?" Kirsten asked.

"He said he didn't need them yet. He said he was fine," Seth responded.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to give my Dad a big hug when I see him," Anna whispered. "But I think we're all glad that it's over."

Sandy and Kirsten both agreed, sitting down at the counter and digging into the pizza.

Summer woke up to the sound of Anna giggling at something Sandy was saying. Ryan was sleeping soundly and she sat up after she glanced at the clock. He'd been holding her for over an hour and she didn't even remember falling asleep. She disentangled herself from his arms and stood up, tucking the blanket around him.

"Hi, honey. How're you doing?" Kirsten asked.

"Better. I think…everything I've been avoiding came out today…is my family…" Summer started.

"They understand, Summer. You did better than I did at my mother's funeral…Sandy had to call the doctor because I got so upset. I still don't remember it," Kirsten said quietly. "It's hard."

She nodded.

"Is there anything we can do?" Anna asked.

"Nothing that you aren't already doing. You guys have all been great. Now that I'm officially all cried out…what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Summer asked.

"Well, your other half seems to be a little tired…" Seth pointed.

"I know, but he's earned his rest," Summer replied.

"Well, we have that pool outside, want to go swimming?" Seth asked.

"I could use some sun," she replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Anna smiled.

"We'll keep an eye on Ryan. You guys go ahead," Sandy nodded.

"Thanks," Summer said, glancing at Ryan before leaving to get changed.

--------

Ryan sat up with a yawn and knocked the blanket to the floor.

"What do you have against this blanket?" Kirsten asked from the chair beside him. She was smiling.

"I don't know…"

"You must've kicked it off at least six times in the past hour," she explained. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired. Where's everyone?" Ryan asked.

She held out his pills and he didn't argue, swallowing them dry. "Outside by the pool. You've been asleep a few hours. Sandy's grilling and the kids are tanning and fighting."

"Fighting?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"Seth splashed the girls and it started a small war," Kirsten admitted.

"Ah. I get it," Ryan smiled.

"Why don't you go get changed. I'm sure Summer would like to know you're awake," Kirsten said.

He realized that he was still in his suit and was relieved that she'd reminded him. He got up and hurried to change. Before he was finished pulling on his shirt, Summer walked in. She had a robe around her and her feet were bare from the pool.

"Hey. Kirsten said you were up," she smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, accepting her hug.

"We're going to be okay, Ryan."

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Now. We have to discuss this brother of yours. We're at war and I expect you to be on my side…" Summer started, leading him out of his room toward the stairs.

Fin


End file.
